


5sos Smut and Fluff Oneshots (Gay & Straight)

by italiandressing69



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SoS smut, Bottom Luke, BoyxBoy, Cake, F/M, Gay Smut, Just read it tbh, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, malum, so many smuts idk, straight smut, wait i’m kinda rewriting tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italiandressing69/pseuds/italiandressing69
Summary: the entire book is 5SOS smut and fluff, both gay and straight. the same book is on wattpad under the same username of ‘italiandressing69’ but i heard mature content was possibly getting removed so i moved here as well. this is just a backup.
Kudos: 3





	1. there's nothing like us - cashton (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains cashton car seggs

"why are we even here?", calum could practically relive the moment in which the two were snuggled in bed close. it was the night that ashton had been fired from his job as a paralegal and calum invited himself over to help him blow off steam. literally.

his skin could still remember how the oppressive heat and occasional wind gusts confused his body and kept him both sweating and shivering. ashton usually only saved the air conditioning for emergencies only to avoid higher bills. they were barely getting by with the jobs they had before he got fired, so it would only take a miracle to keep them from landing in the dumps of debt.

"well... where else would we be?", calum arched his eyebrow at his lover's question. ashton shrugged,"i don't know. somewhere where we don't have to worry about stupid things or stupid people. everything here seems so... i don't know, behind us?"

calum stood up on his elbows waiting for ashton to elaborate, he hummed in the process. "hm?"

ashton laughed back. "i don't know what i'm saying but i guess i just want to be in paradise, i want to give you paradise. i'm broke now and a bedroom is no perfect island with heaps of small dogs"

"i don't care, hawaii or your small ass apartment i'm happy" "i hope"

calum blinked repeatedly snapping out of the memory from months past then clearing his throat, "do you remember what you told me ash?" this had caught the man's attention as he peeled his eyes from the tv screen. "i've told you lots of things"

calum rolled his eyes and lightly hit ashton's shoulder. "shush i meant that one time you asked me why we were here... and i was thinking that maybe you're right", he briefly paused, "i was thinking that maybe we should... you know, get away."

at this exact point, calum had become flustered by the adrenaline the thought of running away provided. he climbed onto ashton's lap with an excited and optimistic expression as he internally hoped ashton would agree. ashton hadn't seen calum with that much life in his eyes since before he had lost his job. calum had been working tirelessly to help make ends meet ever since ashton's job loss. not only had ashton suffered career-wise but calum got transferred to a lower position because as his boss said and calum quotes, "he was a very dedicated man but not the ideal candidate for his current position."

ashton's lip pursed, "babe that was all in the heat of the moment.. i wasn't thinking and i was jobless-"

calum interrupted, "you work at a gas station and we can barely afford this apartment anymore. we'll never be anything here but maybe somewhere else we can," he continued to plead. ashton agreed but tried not to make that visible. he had to be the logical one right now. "where would we even go? and what about your classes?", ashton bit his lip barely being able to keep his head from drowning in the temptation calum was offering him. it sounded like absolute heaven and he would admit he was holding onto a very loose string.

"fuck my classes. i just want you, i just want you and we can figure out everything else as we go. we can go north.. let's go north or something"

that was all ashton needed to hear. ashton's string broke. ashton wrapped his arms around calum's waist extending his neck upwards to kiss him. in his mind he began to plug out every single voice in his head that warned him how much of a terrible idea that was and how they would still be in the same dire money situation. but of course, the thought of running away with calum to some mystery land washed away every single logical one.

spilling words from their kiss ashton breathed, "fuck it we have a car we can go now." calum nodded in excitement and backed off of ashton. he grabbed the first bag he saw and filled it with the most random of items. he packed the bag with things from lysol cans to undergarments. the first items he laid his eyes on were the only things he packed.

the two did not waste anytime in exiting ashton's apartment while exchanging lustful stares between the two. it had remained that way as they rushed down a flight of stairs and into an elevator. the second the elevator door closed, calum dropped the bag and pushed himself onto ashton. he held his hands around ashton's shoulders and was standing at the very tip of his feet. ashton responded as appropriately as one could meeting him in the kiss and exploring his hands around calum's body. however when the elevator abruptly stopped to pick up an elderly man the two kept their composure. at least they tried to until they reached their car.

calum quickly entered the driver's seat as ashton did the same with the passenger side. "hurry", ashton exclaimed as he adjusted their car radio. he eventually gave up on searching for a good station and simply linked a playlist he had created on his phone to the car system.

the music was slow, but also perfect. it was a slower but yet moving love song that fit the moment like a pair of skinny jeans. the air was filled with love and the looks the two exchanged only amplified the feeling.

calum pulled out of the apartment parking lot at the highest speed the law allowed and somehow managed to drive steady for about twenty minutes. by then the two had reached a hilly area with lots of vegetation. calum kept glancing towards the passenger's seat to meet ashton's own gaze at him. the more he would look the heavier his breathing would get and the tighter his pants would feel. he began to sweat lightly at the thought of taking ashton on right then and there. that's when he realized he needed to pull over and do something.

he had slid the car into the first empty and private-ish spot he found which to their luck was hidden behind trees to avoid being spotted by other drivers. the beautiful green leaves hovered over the car and covered a third of the windshield. his urges to be touched had managed to override his need for impulsive escape as he unbuckled his seat belt in what felt like milliseconds. ashton hadn't been mad at the sudden stop, more confused than anything.

"why'd you stop?" he asked. calum bit his lip making his way to ashton's lap and bringing up one hand to caress his face, "i can't drive when all i think about is you."

as if the world were to end, calum made his moves precisely but with speed. he rubbed his own chest and crotch against his lover's own body as if he were to die. ashton rubbed on calum's thigh encouraging calum to continue his movement. the two kicked their shoes off throwing them somewhere underneath the chairs without a single worry.

calum leaned back to sit on ashton's thigh so ashton could unbutton his own jeans and get rid of his briefs. calum followed suit before lifting himself to feel what he had been anticipating the entire ride there. he frowned though when ashton pushed his hips back onto his thigh. "not yet, you know my dick is definitely not fitting in your like this. dude you're the one getting fucked haven't you learned that lube is like the one required thing", ashton scolded him.

"so is a condom but i don't exactly see you complaining there" he huffed. ashton just gave him a warning look that screamed "that's-not-what-i-meant-and-you-know-it."

"fine stop wasting time and get it." "we have all the time in the world?" "that's why. i don't want to waste a second."

ashton reached his hand back into the back seats to search through the bag calum packed. somehow calum had managed to pack something actually essential, the item being lube. he had never been more thankful for leaving it out the majority of the time on his desk (excluding the times his mom visited although he did forget once).

he brought the bottle back to the front before calum ripped it out of his hands. "i swear you're such a turtle", he complained. "don't talk about animals when we're about to fuck please."

rolling his eyes calum prepared both himself and ashton before aligning himself properly. ashton didn't mind sitting back and watching his partner do everything, it was hot. and at last, calum was able to feel the euphoric sensation of sitting on dick after a much too long drive and a much too hard life. "oh god", he exclaimed closing his eyes as his cheeks flushed a pink color. ashton laid his neck back against the seat, "you read my mind."

calum did most of it for a few minutes riding his man until he felt his body collapse in tiredness of it being nearly one in the morning. "i'm so tired, can you do the work?" he sighed. ashton in love with the man in front of him obviously agreed and sunk his fingers into calum's thigh fat which he found adorable and perfect. as he gripped onto him, he moved his leg so he was able to thrust upwards into him at the most accessible speed having sex in the car would offer. he temporarily let go of his thighs to slide off calum's shirt then removing his own. the two had now become completely exposed to each other as they've been a million times before. yet this felt different. in a good way. maybe it was the idea of running away with one another that made everything so much more exhilarating.

calum wrapped both arms around ashton's neck and the head of the passenger's seat. he let out audible huffs of breath as ashton continued to push his way inside of calum passionately. as he did, calum's vision began to blur as he was lost in a haze of loving someone so unhealthily you'd do things you'd never do if you weren't. but it just felt so good to be in the arms of somebody who was willing to struggle with you and for you.

from ashton's perspective, which was having the time of his life, he was attempting his best to multitask. he had to battle between switching from thinking about pleasuring the man or the man himself. he was so distracted at the feeling of his soft skin growing warmer with their sinful friction. his eyes were also fixed on how he would hit a certain spot in calum that would provoke pleasure calum ached more to have. he would arch his back for a few seconds before collapsing back onto ashton's chest.

"everything good cal?," ashton checked on his verbally quiet but still responsive boyfriend. "yeah just please keep going", he assured him. and so ashton continued to lead his dick into one of the most pleasurable places it would ever go. he could even feel that swirling that cautioned ashton in his lower abdomen that he would feel unmatchable heavenly sensations soon.

as he continued to fuck his boyfriend he couldn't help but stop at the sound of tiny droplets hitting the car roof. "is it seriously raining right now," calum moaned in segments. ashton almost flushed out nodded.

everything then and there was all anyone could ask for. the sound of rain mixed with smooth music as the two were making love to one another passionately. there was no getting closer than this.

"cute.. now fuck me," calum demanded. ashton just moaned, "you're such a handful."

"are you saying you'd rather have some boring dude who would scold you for even mentioning ditching adult responsibilities?"

ashton shook his head, "nope. there's nothing like us and that's what i love," calum smirked, "there probably is, we just haven't met anyone like us" "shut up"

calum then lifted himself off of ashton, leaving the older guy confused. "i'm sorry if i upset you," he apologized. calum trailed his hand down ashton's chest grabbing ashton's dick. the two then faced out the window looking at how the plants surrounding them dripped water and how beautiful the process looked. how beautiful the rain sounded. how peaceful it all felt right now.

"i want this to last as long as i can try to make it"

calum laid his head on ashton's chest hearing his lover's heartbeat. he continued to stroke the man with his hand later bringing in two into the mix. ashton closed his eyes and moaned at the touch, "i love you." calum replied to his confession of love with a passionate kiss before roaming towards his neck and whispering the same three words back.

for a moment it remained like that until he felt how ashton began to tense. "you know i love handjobs cal but you do know sex with you is so much better?," he advised his boyfriend. calum nodded in agreement but quietly said, "i told you i wanted this to last." ashton gripped calum's hand that was busy stroking him, "you do know with you i'll never last too right?"

ashton seemed to have said the right thing because this made calum blush profusely. he let go momentarily to grab the lube and coat his boyfriend and himself before getting back on him. this time it had been calum who was rocking his hips against ashton's and maintained the pace.

calum moaned but attached his lips on ashton's neck keeping the palms of both hands on ashton's chest. the two continued to breath unsteadily feeling the bubbling sensation they previously felt. ashton began to feel it much sooner compared to calum. he felt like he was balancing on a thin tightrope and was ready to fall into an orgasm any second.

his breathing and moans became more audible as he lost control of his bodily functions and reactions. his crotch began to ache, searching for those fireworks knowing it was about to find it. this caused him to involuntarily thrust back into his boyfriend's movements. the only thing he could focus on was how magnified everything felt when he was on the verge of an orgasm and how it would only escalate and escalate and escalate. all he wanted was that to experience that feeling right now.

and finally, he did.

he let go entirely and came into his lover feeling like his entire soul had been dissected without caution or warning. it certainly did not help how his partner was riding his dick with all the energy in the world. his whole entire body was so focused on what was going on in his crotch that he felt so weak. he loved being weak for calum though, and he knew calum lived for that.

calum knew ashton had beat him to the finish line, since after all he could feel it. calum became set on meeting it too to share that bliss with his partner, only his bonus reward was torturing ashton in that process. well, it hadn't been exactly torture as he only continued to moan at the heightened bliss.

because of the sexy moans his lover kept emitting calum became dedicated. he was the one pleasuring ashton. nobody else.

and when all that flooded his mind was the thought of him being the center and focus of ashton's pleasure he reached it too. his toes curled and he grit his teeth. he held ashton so tightly like if he were about to fall. his hips twitched and felt incredibly sensitive. they both did.

their harsh breathing. the rain hitting the car roof. the music swirling in mix with the droplets. trees brushing against one another. that's all they could hear, but the only thing they could see was each other.

ashton's hands rubbed calum's back as the younger man breathed heavily into his chest. he felt so tired and could barely process everything that happened after. it took a few minutes for calum to somewhat regain his normal breathing speed and ask ashton, "ash?"

"what is it babe?" he responded almost immediately opening his eyes. "we're not really gonna run away are we?," calum innocently asked.

"probably not." "good."


	2. blind - lashton smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains power bottom ash, virgin top luke, blind luke

It was an adrenaline pumping night for Luke Hemmings. It was the Friday night that would determine the rest of his Friday nights for years. College scouts kept their eyes tied on Luke, studying his every move on the baseball field careful not to miss a second.

Luke would relive the night millions of times if it meant he could change everything that happened. It was a couple of seconds, merely a couple of seconds that changed his life. His eyes wandered to another direction for a moment, and that's when it happened.

The baseball hit his eye with so much force and speed, hitting him right in the eyes. The rapid, heavy ball damaged his optic nerves leaving him blind.

The school and the boy weren't held responsible for the incident because of some liability form he signed at the beginning of the year, therefore all the surgery and medical costs were dropped on Luke's parents. They were already paying for Jack and Ben's college tuitions and expenses and they couldn't handle another large cost.

That surgery could've brought Luke's eyesight back but of course they chose to make it easier on his brothers. He could've had his eyesight back if only his brothers chose to handle a little bit of student debt like everybody else.

Luke felt as if he shouldn't have, but he did partially resent his parents for finding priority in their brothers' college tuitions.

Luke couldn't even attend his own graduation because of how recent the injuries were. He also wasn't applicable for the scholarship he was working so hard for, and had to depend on his parents for everything.

All because of some stupid ballgame.

But all of that was 5 years ago. And every single second of those years have passed so slow for Luke. He was limited in what he could do. Everything was harder for him.

Luke always went to bed hoping he'd wake up and be able to see again. That he'd wake up and he'd see his ceiling fan first thing in the morning again. That when he went downstairs he'd see his parents faces again. That he'd look outside and see color. Before everything, he always took those small things for granted.

But Luke would see again soon. Both college tuitions were paid in full and now his parents were saving up for his surgery. Jack and Ben offered to help as a "sorry for taking up all our parents money for a bunch of years when you needed it more" gift.

He felt like a child because his parents had to take care of him and pay for everything. He felt incredibly guilty for it but he'd figure once he had his life back together again he'd find a way to make it up to them.

But things weren't all too bad for Luke. 2 years ago a new boy moved into the neighbourhood. His name was Ashton. They'd gotten along really well and Ashton was very understanding and supportive of Luke. The fact that Luke was lacking eyesight didn't scare him off or make him think any different of Luke and Luke appreciated that.

Luke wished he could see what his friend looked like. Whenever Ashton would giggle and talk it would sound so adorable, so Luke only assumed he had a face to match. Ashton wished the same for him too, for Luke to one day be able to look him in the eyes and see him.

Luke had become very dependent on his sense of touch for many things. He used this trait to his advantage often when he was with Ashton. Luke loved caressing and holding Ashton's hand and arm, and although it always made Ashton blush Luke didn't have to know.

Ashton always left Luke's house wondering if things were different. What if Luke wasn't blind? What if Luke could see him? Would Luke ever like him then? Would Luke ever like him now?

Luke hated when Ashton had to go. Ashton never left on his own, more so his parents would drag him home because they missed their son. He was the best thing he had at the moment, or who knows probably ever.

Luke didn't care if he didn't know what Ashton looked like. He had some school-girl crush on Ashton. If Ashton felt the same, he would take him out ugly or attractive. He liked Ashton for who he was and didn't need eyes to feel that way.

But then again, who would want to date a blind guy?

The thought of him and Ashton being exclusive made Luke feel a certain way. The things Luke would want to do to Ashton were unspeakable. After all he was still a horny 23 year old. A virgin 23 year old.

The idea of him doing anything with Ashton turned him on so much.

There Luke sat on his bed with nothing in particular to do, but a very present boner. He palmed himself only feeling his crotch growing.

Luke remembered closing the door earlier so he didn't really worry about the door. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them all the way down before laying back on the bed in his boxers. He rubbed over his covered dick indulging himself in the pleasure.

He was quick to take those off too throwing them somewhere on the floor. He couldn't see but he could feel how hard his cock was with his hand.

He gripped his cock, stroking himself slowly. He set a teasingly slow pace at the thought of doing things with Ashton.

Luke felt so turned on at the moment to the point when it was almost unbearable. Luke's brain was completely littered with: AshtonAshtonAshton.

He tightened his grip around his dick, lifting and lowering his hand on himself. He imagined it was Ashton's hand and suddenly it felt 10x better.

"F-fuck" He cursed, loving the jolt of pleasure that was only increasing. Luke loved jerking off with a passion. He loved how unexplainably good it felt to orgasm, and how after his cock would throb in pleasure. How sensitive he would feel after.

Typically after Luke's orgasms, he would still be incredibly hard and horny. After his first orgasm he'd just do it again, and again, and again, until he physically couldn't anymore.

In Luke's defense, he was a 23 year old with no job or anything else to do

Luke was so caught up with how good it felt that he completely missed how the door handle made a loud noise.

"Lu- Oh my god I'm so sorry" Ashton yelped at the sight of Luke moaning with his hand on his dick.

"Ashton?!" Luke jumped grabbing a blanket to cover himself. Ashton thanked the lord Luke was blind in the moment because he was blushing so hard.

"I should go you were clearly busy so I'll let you continue um what you were doing" Ashton nervously chuckled, stepping back towards the door.

"No! Don't go uh- um just let me get pants on" Luke said, really not wanting Ashton to leave despite just walking in on him jerking off.

Luke tried reaching to find them but when he couldn't Ashton got closer and handed them to him secretly enjoying the view. 

Ashton cursed under his breath watching Luke dress. Ashton looked down and watched as he grew harder at the sight. Was this sick?

"Okay I'm done you can look now" Luke informed Ashton.

Ashton immediately felt guilt at the thought of Luke thinking he wasn't watching. Ashton was a total creep, he just watched the guy get dressed!

"So uhm what's up?" Luke tried to break the awkward silence between the two.

"I tried to surprise you because you're usually really happy to see me uninvited but lesson learned" Ashton blushed. He felt disgusting as his mind wandered to questions like what Luke had been thinking of.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ashton sheepishly spoke up.

"Um yeah" Luke nodded.

"So y'know how um you can't really sorta see?" Ashton started. Luke gave him a small nod to him to continue.

"What do you think about?" Ashton blurted. Luke visibly tensed because he knew exactly what he thought about. He was thinking about his friend while jacking off and now that same exact friend was asking.

"Um I guess I did it to someone.."

Luke was about to throw himself out the window. He instantly regretted saying that because now how was he supposed to get out of this? Ashton probably wouldn't stop until he found out who and Luke was a horrible liar.

"Got a busty blonde in mind?" Ashton teased, secretly hurt at the idea of Luke jacking off to some girl. Ashton already knew he was mostly into guys, but what if he changed his mind?

"I think... I think you already know it's a guy"

"Tell me who!" Ashton prodded. He was desperate to know who. He had all the way until Luke's surgery to start looking like whatever guy Luke was getting off to.

"You're gonna think of me differently if I tell you.."

"I won't I promise"

"Are you sure?" Luke questioned. He was already planning his apology in his mind. When Ashton stormed out he already was preparing to explain to his mom how he told Ashton he got off to the thought of fucking him.

"Yeah yeah I promise, now tell me"

Luke scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as Ashton waited impatiently. "I was um thinking of you"

Ashton's face instantly turned to a burning red. His face felt so hot, and he was blushing so hard he nearly found it comical. Ashton didn't know why but for some reason he felt oddly relieved?

"What about me?" Ashton's embarrassment soon passed and suddenly he felt extremely aroused. It's not everyday you find a hunk of a guy jerking off to you in his bed.

"I was thinking about what it would be like to f-fuck you" Luke nervously admitted.

Luke could feel the new weight on the bed as Ashton climbed onto his bed. Luke gulped, feeling the boner from before growing again.

"Can you tell me one thing Luke?" Ashton asked, his fingers finding their way to Luke's thighs. Luke nodded hesitantly.

"Are you a virgin?" Ashton softly asked, his hands riding up Luke's upper thigh. "Y-yes" Luke replied.

"How about we change that?" Ashton whispered climbing onto Luke's legs. Ashton felt Luke's bulge underneath him, and he felt satisfied. He felt really good knowing he made Luke feel this way.

Luke was unsure of what to do or say so he let Ashton take the lead. Ashton brought Luke's shirt over and off of him. Ashton's hands trailed over Luke's chest as his mouth sucked around his neck area. Ashton pulled off his mouth to place a kiss on Luke's lips as his hands lowered down into Luke's pants.

Ashton's hand massaged over Luke's boxer-clad dick driving Luke crazy. Luke could've sworn Ashton had the hands of a god, he was so good at what he did.

Luke moaned into the kiss breaking apart to catch his breath. Ashton took this as an opportunity to attach his lips to his neck again and to slide his hand into Luke's boxers.

Luke's lips parted groaning at Ashton's hand movement. "Ash you don't have to do this"

"Oh but I want to" Ashton smirked before attaching his lips to Luke's sensitive neck spot. Luke bit his lip in both arousal and confusion at why Ashton would want to do this. Feeling a little exposed Luke grabbed onto the hem of Ashton's shirt removing it so he wouldn't be the only one.

Ashton gripped Luke's dick, quickly rushing to a fast stroking motion. Luke's eyebrows and his hips bucked in search for more. Ashton pushed him back against the bed grabbing Luke's pants and boxers sliding them off completely.

Ashton spread Luke's legs laying in front of him and grabbed his cock with his hand. He gave him a couple of strokes before surrounding his lips around him. Luke eyes were closed tightly as he was moaning, "A-Ash f-fuck that's really good please keep doing that"

Luke was begging for this, so who was Ashton to stop?

Ashton took more of him in his mouth, bobbing his head down slowly. Ashton took one of his hands and began to massage Luke's balls as the other stroked what his mouth couldn't fit.

He soon removed that hand though, and lowered himself fully as his nose touched Luke's lower stomach. Luke let out noises of pleasure, feeling the familiar euphoric feeling build up.

"Ashton pull off I'm gonna cum soon" Luke warned, throwing his head back when he felt Ashton hum around him.

Ashton didn't get off as he continued to bob his head on Luke's cock. "Ash" Luke cautioned. He could feel his body build up sweat at how hot this situation was. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he couldn't see, because if he could he would came at the sight without needing to lay a finger on himself.

"A-Ashton I'm serious I'm gonna cum" Luke tried warning Ashton again.

"Can't wait to taste"

Luke felt it coming soon. His hands found their way into Ashton's hair as he pushed further into Ashton's mouth. Luke heard the choking noises, but Ashton didn't make any effort to get off so he didn't stop.

"Ashton!" Luke moaned as he released into Ashton's mouth. Ashton pulled off wiping his mouth from any excess saliva around his mouth. "Thank you Ash, that was so good"

"Don't thank me yet" Ashton winked, despite knowing Luke couldn't see. Luke raised an eyebrow in confusion but waited for Ashton's next move.

Ashton grabbed Luke's left hand particularly taking 3 of his fingers into his mouth. Luke was at first extremely surprised and confused, later turning into arousal. He could feel his boner turn rock hard again as Ashton sucked on his fingers.

Ashton straddled Luke's lap bringing Luke's fingers near his hole. He sunk down on the fingers, scrunching his face, not holding back on any moans.

"Please finger me Luke" Ashton begged.

Luke was a little unsure but began to pump his fingers into and out of his hole. He twisted and curled his fingers in hopes to find that special spot he had always heard about.

"Mm there! please keep touching right there" Ashton whined as his fists gripped the bed sheets tightly. That's all Luke needed to know that he found what he was looking for.

Luke continued to push his finger in the same way he did before, loving every moans Ashton let out. At this moment Ashton found it really hard to believe Luke was a virgin, or at least that he's never fingered himself before.

Luke hasn't but.. he's practiced... on items.

Ashton felt Luke's boner against his thigh so he decided it was time.

"Luke please.. do it already" Ashton pleaded.

Both of them had never felt this around before. Luke got up, kneeling on the bed and flipped Ashton around. He moaned when Ashton's ass accidentally pressed against his cock. Luke was feelings so overwhelmed and it was incredibly hard to process all of this.

He held one of his hands on Ashton's hips while the other aligned his dick with Ashton's hole. He squeezed Ashton's hip warningly as he pushed in.

Ashton let out a yelp at how big Luke felt inside of him. Luke on the other hand, felt like his soul was being sucked out of his body. Entering Ashton felt so unexplainably pleasurable yet draining.

Ashton felt so tight and warm around him that he felt on edge. Luke gave an experimental thrust in curiosity, earning a moan from Ashton. "Please Luke I need this"

"Fuck I really need this too" Luke panted giving another small thrust.

Once he got the hang of it Luke pushed in again, starting to go at a medium pace but will much power. Both of Luke's hands were on Ashton's waist as he picked up the speed.

"Oh god" Luke groaned when Ashton pushed back. Luke was fully inside of Ashton and he felt ready to burst.

Ashton turned his head to find Luke sweating and his hair sticking to his head. Ashton felt so turned on by how hot he looked that he could feel himself coming close to his orgasm.

Ashton accidentally clenched around Luke catching him off guard. Ashton's smirk got interrupted as Luke thrusted into him roughly.

"I've been wanting this for a long time" Ashton admitted.

"Me too.. can't believe this is actually happening" Luke responded in between pants and thrusts.

"You feel really good Ash, f-fuck" Luke gripped tighter onto Ashton's hips.

"Let's see what we try out -fuck! next time"

Luke was shocked at Ashton's mention of a next time, but he wasn't opposed to it. This was pure bliss, the more they practiced and got better the better it would get.

"Ash I'm gonna cum" Luke squeezed his eyes shut as his lips parted. Ashton felt way too good, there was no way he was gonna last much longer.

"Please touch me" Ashton begged, trying to grab Luke's hand to guide him to his neglected dick. Luke noticed this and brought his hand to where Ashton needed it stroking him at a rapid speed.

"Mm that feels so good Luke, you're so good at this"

"Yeah?" Luke lowered himself over Ashton's back to kiss and suck at Ashton's neck. He continued thrusting as he left marks on the skin and pumped Ashton.

"Luke! Luke keep going please" Ashton kept begging. His voice was growing louder and needier but it only turned Luke on more.

Luke continued, feeling himself just at the brink of orgasming. He gave two more thrusts before releasing into Ashton. "Fuck"

"Luke!" Ashton moaned cumming when Luke squeezed him pleasurably tightly.

Luke's knees went weak as he fell back on the bed. Ashton lifted himself up finding a spot next to Luke to lay with. Luke put his arm around Ashton as Ashton held onto his chest. "I can't wait until I can see you"

"That sounds so weird 'cause I'm right here" Ashton laughed. Luke gave him a small smile, really wishing he could see Ashton's face.

"Well I'm not all that great" Ashton rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit. You feel like heaven, must look like an angel as well" Luke complimented and Ashton just blushed.

Maybe things would be like for now but one day Luke will be able to see Ashton.


	3. office activities - luke hemmings (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> office fluff

"Lucas" I whisper-shout what seemed to feel like across the room.

Luke Hemmings was the guy who sat a couple feet away from my desk. We both worked at a simple company in Pennsylvania. No we weren't a paper company and we certainly weren't called Dunder Mifflin, but I did enjoy the work. Maybe a little too much because of a special someone.

"How many times did I tell you my name wasn't Lucas?" He rolls his eyes playfully.

"What about Larry"  
"It's not happening"  
"Liam"  
"I work in an office, not in a boy band"  
"Wrong one direction split"  
"Whatever"

Luke was also the guy I sorta had a crush on. We were like best buddies sitting real close to each other. If I was being honest, I felt like a schoolgirl having a massive crush on a guy who looked like an angel. Luke had everything I was looking in a guy (more so he was the one who set the standards for what I'm looking in a guy). But still, if I never ended up dating Luke (that I definitely don't want to because that would ruin everything) I would want a guy just like him. At least with similar traits no? From what I heard he has two brothers and usually brothers look pretty similar and act similar.... I'm probably insane for even thinking about his brothers.

"Its gotta be Logann" I sing to the You and I song Luke put his hand onto his forehead in disappointment.

"Hey what would happen if Thanos never snapped his fingers?"  
"Everything would be like how it ended"  
"No"  
"No what?"  
"No because black widow died"  
"Tony Stark did too"  
"I know but black widow"  
"You're just saying that because she's pretty"

Luke just chuckled and turned his head back to the computer focusing on whatever YouTube video he was watching before. That's how it worked around this office. Our manager was alright, he didn't really mind slacking off, he encouraged it. He was fun I suppose. He had stupid meetings and questionable choices but overall he was a great manager.

"Lucas" I whisper-shout again.

"You know we're here to work right? We're not here to flirt. Work or I'll tell Michael." Calum sighs annoyingly still looking at his screen.

"I am not flirting Cal pal" I pout. "Really?" He looks over at me. "Yes really" I confirm looking down at my fingertips spread across my desk.

"I flirt with your sister more than I do with Luke. Not that I ever have with Luke anyways I'm just bored and he's the only entertainment here" I add on after everyone had basically focused back on work and forgotten about the small discussion.

"So you're admitting to flirting with my sister?"

"Not necessarily" I pause at what I had previously said. It was unnecessary and sounded better in my head. It also played out better in my head.

"That was the worst way to respond to that, what is wrong with you?" The moody guy of the office, Ashton began to mutter. He was never really openly happy at work or outside to be honest so we got used to his teenage sounding comments.

Shaking my head I decide 'work' is a better option than dealing with my coworkers (Luke not included) I type YouTube into the search bar. I watch a few expose videos until our manager calls in for the third meeting today. Like I said, we don't have Michael Scott, but we do have Michael Clifford. And our Michael Clifford seem to be just as time consuming as Michael Scott is. Sometimes I forget I don't work at a paper company. And sometimes I forget that Calum's real name isn't Dwight Shrute (called him that on a few instances, he called up to Michael for wasting company time) Alas, it's just a fictional show that happens to match up everything that goes on in this office. Normal and happens to everyone right?

"Hey how's the uh-work" Luke sneaks over to my desk with a professional sounding voice before bursting into almost-silent laughter. 

"Very very good sir" I imitate the attempt at his serious voice.

"Another meeting"  
"Yep"

And with that Luke and I move along awkwardly side by side earning a couple glares from a few of the people around us.

Calum was my best friend and roommate (with a side of Dwight at work) but damn was that boy stubborn. He thought Luke and I were meant to be from the first time I laid my eyes on him (which didn't stop him from partially hating him) . Calum couldn't blame me -nor anyone for that matter- how Luke's blonde hair, blue eyes, and charming personality attracted me. Working with and next to him was more than perfect, becoming friends was even better, I was fine how we were. Relationships would just ruin everything.

"Okay so here, todays meeting is about relationship building. We are going to insult someone as we throw watermelon at them and the point is to not get offended. Like for example we can call Ashton a prude and Ashton can't complain" Michael begins.

"I like this, Luke doesn't deserve a raise or promotion. Where's the watermelon?" Calum speaks up.

Ashton keeps his moody face and expression towards Michael. 'Relationship building' Luke mouths to me making me exaggeratedly shrug.

"Yikes, partner?" I whisper to Luke. "Sure" he whispers right back.

The activity was already sounding a little bit off, but it only got worse as Michael brought out normal watermelons in carts. Not cut, not small, but normal sized full watermelons.

"Michael you don't really think we're going to throw those at each other" I ask in a concerned tone.

"Well why else would I bring them. The more the merrier, throw as you wish but they must hit the other person or else you're a loser and you suck" Michael responds confidently. "Well I don't really care if I suck" I mutter. "That's what he said" Michael laughs making us all look at him.

"Right guys cause of gay?" Michael added after no direct reply to the early joke. It was the smarter choice to let the whole 'relationship building activity' begin and not focus on Clifford's usual jokes.

"Alright Lucas"  
"Give me your worst insult"  
"Hey Lance I know why you're girlfriend broke up with you"  
"Why"  
"I'd tell you but you've never had one"

"Ouch" he pretends to act hurt. "Just throw the watermelon already it'll hurt less than your insult"

Cautiously and nervously I pick up the sized watermelon, only getting more unsure of what I was doing as I felt it and held the weight. Shaking the thoughts away I decide what's the worst that could happen?

In the next minute 5 things happened.

1\. I kinda threw it hard  
2\. I kinda hit his arm  
3\. It kinda was really heavy against him  
4\. I kinda broke his arm  
5\. The ambulance was called

"Oh my god are you okay Luke" I anxiously walk towards him. "I'm fine, but did you really have to throw it hard" Luke looks up at me scrunching up his face in clear pain.

"Sorry heat of the moment" I shyly reply facing the floor.

Following that it was a few minutes of awkward silence and tension around us and I could feel he was building up to say something.

"Did it hurt less than the insult?" I interrupt. "To be honest yes nothing will hurt as much as you poking at my singleness" He laughs.

"Michael what made you think this was a good idea? What makes you think anything is a good idea?" Ashton begins as the rest of the coworkers start to mutter too.

"Wow this is what you do to loverboy?" Calum walks over to me. "Loverboy?" Luke tilts his head slightly and raises an eyebrow.

At that precise moment, I knew I was screwed. Calum always seemed shy and like he didn't talk much, but in fact towards me it was too much. He didn't know when the right moment was to talk and when the right moment to stop was. He also had no filter. Sometimes it was a blessing, but most of the times it was a curse. Calum Thomas Hood was the guy who went through my bags the first day I moved in and went to work to prove I was selling drugs and/or stripping. Of course as expected, he was wrong and I was very normal human being. To his expectations, he was devastated and embarrassed and from there it was friends ever since.

"Yeah loverboy gotta call you what you are" Calum puts his arms across his chest. "Call me what I am?" Luke continues to ask confusedly. "Hey lovebird come explain to your lover what that means" Calum turns over at me and I feel my cheeks warm up.

"Lovebird eh?" Luke smirks at me.

Before I can begin to respond or explain Calum unfortunately beats me to it. "Come on don't lie about how you drool over him at home"

"I do not drool" I exclaim at Calum sternly.

"Wouldn't be surprised" Luke adds on. "What? Why?" I reply.

"I wouldn't be surprised because I do the same, was only wishing you would too" He smiles.

"I feel like my kids grew up, and then married each other. It's every parents dream" Calum pretends to tear up.

Luke and I laugh it off until he stops and looks at me seriously.

"Hey"  
"Hey?"  
"So you know what I said?"  
"Yeah.."

"Will you go out with me maybe sometime?" Luke looks at me as our eyes meet.

"Really? I mean I just broke your arm?" I point at it.

He just nods.

"Really?"

"Really."


	4. dreams with you - cake (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blowjob between cake <3

"cally cakes," calum heard an excited voice call for him across his school's hallway. once he connected the voice to his best friend, he smiled.

he wasn't sure if a friend was supposed to make him feel as giddy as luke did, but he felt that way regardless of what was considered normal. his stomach would churn, his fingertips would tingle, and his cheeks would flush red at the sight of his blonde best friend. every time this happened, calum would blame it on his lonely childhood and nothing but platonic love for the friend, refusing to consider any other possibilities. "ew.. don't call me that luke," calum fake gagged at the nickname luke began to use to annoy him. he had to fight off a strong urge to blush when luke squeezed his cheek with two fingers. luke teased, "don't pretend you don't like it."

"anyways.. you won't believe what cal," luke grinned widely, the blue in his eyes shining brighter than they did usually. his friend found it extremely cute when the tall blonde began to dance in place with no care for the judgmental classmates around them. 

"what is it?" calum asked. luke began to gush, "i got accepted!"

his best friend joined in on luke's excitement by embracing him in a tight hug. "oh my god luke that's so amazing!" calum congratulated him. luke smiled and said, "i want the day to be over so we can go open your acceptance letter." calum blushed profusely but tried to hide it with a smile.

he genuinely felt incredibly happy for his best friend, as he thought his friend his deserved the world and more. calum was more than confident that luke would make it in, as well as himself. he was prepared to party, live, and learn alongside his best friend. it had been their plan since the beginning of time, or at least that's what they'd tell you dramatically.

luke exaggeratedly envisioned, "i can practically see us getting laid and drinking all day already." calum rolled his eyes adding, "and we'll study." luke said, "mhm and then you'll get all my seconds."

luke joked, "i can see it now, all the ladies lined up."

from there, the rest of the school day passed by the two slowly. the anticipation of opening his college letter was physically killing calum. he didn't care about his classes, all he wanted to do was go home and cry in luke's arms in celebration of all their hard work and effort.

calum could already visualize the entire scene of him reading the letter. his sister would be leaning against the kitchen counter with a smug smile. she'd hand him an already opened letter and inform him that he'd done it. his parents would bring him in for a big hug and brag to his relatives about how smart he was. they'd crown calum the favorite child and the jewel of the family while mali jealously pouted and watched in the corner. he was going to be a big shot.

he finally arrived home nervously, yet filled with confidence. he was awaiting the magical words from his family. his mom, joy, smiled at his presence wiggling a closed letter in her hand. "sweetie you're home! look what arrived in the mail today," she said excitedly. she pulled out her phone and began to record the boy opening his letter.

however, his mom did not catch a moment of pure joy and celebration, but one of pity. calum's face of anxious amusement shifted into a dull, pale emotionless expression. this hadn't been the letter that was supposed to arrive at all.

things were supposed to work out the way he wanted them to. he was supposed to read the acceptance letter and get ready to pack with luke. he was supposed to be celebrating and happy right now, not miserably failing at containing his emotions in front of his family. all the promises he'd made to his friends, family, teachers, and mentors crumbled at the words of rejection.

but most importantly he wondered, what the hell was he supposed to tell luke?

his mom tucked her phone away as everyone else took his silence as a response. he softly lowered the letter and placed it on the counter, excusing himself to his room quietly. in there, he loudly cried into his blankets cussing at himself. he must've been too dumb and not interesting enough. that must've been it, he was too boring to accept.

luke was the opposite, he was perfect and wasn't boring. he was smart and athletic and helpful, he'd just have to go alone and forget all about calum over time.

how was calum supposed to break his friend's heart with news like that? his friend was expecting him to tell him the news any second now, but there was no news to tell. calum felt like such a failure. he felt so stupid.

a few knocks on his door interrupted his crying session. he wiped the tears off his eyes and tried to fix up his face before the person knocking entered. it was his best friend with a smile stamped on his face."crying from excitement i presume?" luke said noting calum's tear stained cheeks. when calum didn't reply, luke felt his heart drop. "calum.."

the crying boy refused to meet luke's eyes. luke frowned and sat beside his friend. "calum, look at me please?" the sad friend continued to refuse. "i can't," he began, "i don't want to see how disappointed you are in me."

the blonde frowned, "who said i was disappointed?"

"i didn't do it luke, i didn't make it," calum sighed in agony. his best friend ached at the sad sight and felt bad for gushing about his acceptance earlier. "i'm not disappointed in you calum, you still worked hard and tried," he attempted to consolidate his friend.

"for nothing, all of it was for nothing."

luke tried to grab calum's cheek but during each attempt he'd just pull away. now this upset the blonde. "calum," he sternly said. "i want you to wipe those tears away and stop telling yourself that it was all for nothing. i'm so fucking proud of you even if you didn't get in. you're my best friend and i'll always love you no matter what college we end up going to."

"it was never my dream to go to that college, it was my dream to go to college with you. we applied to other schools too, maybe there's one that accepted the both of us. and even if they didn't, we can always try again. it's not over."

calum argued, "don't sacrifice such a big opportunity for me luke.. you need to go, you ne-" his sentence was interrupted by a quick and chaste kiss. it was shy and nervous, obviously not planned.

"what the fuck,"calum's eyebrows furrowed. "what was that for?!"

luke's cheeks turned red and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "i don't know.. i wasn't thinking. i'm sorry calum i don't want to- i don't wanna ruin things between us."

inside calum's chest, his heart began to beat rapidly. not because he had been upset at what his friend did, but because he wanted him to do it again. calum was actually admitting to himself that he wanted his best friend to kiss him again. all his confusing feelings were finally pieced together for an actual answer, not surface bullshit. not innocent platonic love, but real attraction. calum gulped, "do it again."

luke's eyes widened but listened to his best friend's request. this time he gave calum the opportunity to kiss back, and he did. he was finally able to express the confined emotions and what he'd been unknowingly wanting to do for a long time. his heart fluttered at the thought of the blonde harvesting the same feelings for him.

luke's hands rubbed at calum's sides as he pushed into the kiss. calum leaned himself back onto his elbows as luke climbed onto his hips. luke grabbed onto calum's shirt for support as they continued the kiss. it didn't break as they repositioned themselves on calum's bed. they treated the kiss like it was the only thing they had, and even if it were then they'd be okay with that.

everything was beginning to overwhelm calum. from the college rejection, to his headache from crying, to how his best friend was on his lap making out with him, he felt overwhelmed. it certainly didn't help when a hard-on became another issue for calum. he prayed mentally that luke wouldn't notice, and for a while he didn't. "someone finds me hot," luke playfully teased him.

"shut up," calum groaned. "if you'd like.." luke began to offer before calum quieted him with another kiss. luke eventually pulled away and continued to ask, "i can help you out."

calum took a deep breath thinking about the offer and awkwardly accepted with a nod. "can we just.. not do anything extreme?" calum requested and his best friend nodded, hand heading for calum's zipper.

luke pulled everything confining him underneath calum's knees. he breathed, "what the fuck is going on today?" the taller boy pushed calum back so he was laying flat on the bed and said, "something that was way overdue." calum hummed in agreement as luke travelled down his body. at first the blonde hesitated, scared of the fact that his hand was inches away from calum's dick but when calum slowly began to massage his hair he grew confidence. 

he began slow with only his hand getting his friend off. after a few minutes, luke kissed the skin around calum's dick avoiding the actual task. calum seemed to notice this and said, "you don't have to luke."

"i've just never done this," luke admitted. "i don't know how good i'll be." calum comforted him saying, "i'm not picky, even if you suck just knowing it's you makes it better."

it seemed to have been assuring enough because luke placed his lips lightly on calum's dick. he opened his mouth just enough to suck on the tip and it caught the receiving end off guard. "fuck," calum cursed, "this is.. really good luke." luke replied only with actions, sinking him further into his mouth. calum's grip on luke's hair began to tighten but tried to keep his focus on massaging it lovingly. calum couldn't help it if being suddenly sucked off made him react unexpectedly.

calum grit his teeth as luke began to bob his head up and down on him without restriction. all of luke's worries and insecurities sprinkled into little nothings as he worked his mouth on calum. calum felt embarrassed at the sudden urge to cum, as it usually took him longer to get to that point. luke pulled away and asked, "how is it?" a trail of spit fell onto luke's chin as his hand stroked his friend. calum, who was barely hanging on, thought the sight was too much to handle. "guess you like it," luke assumed, smirking at a panting calum. 

he brought his mouth back onto calum's tip as one hand worked on the base. his other hand was gently squeezing calum's inner thigh for comfort. 

"this isn't real is it?" calum struggled to speak as most of his focus and power was on controlling his orgasm. "this has to be a dream."

luke brought his mouth off him and pouted, "hey, my blowjob is very real."

"i'm sorry this is just.." calum paused, "i can't believe you kissed me and i kissed back and now your mouth is on my dick right now. it just doesn't sound real." luke hummed with his lips on calum's tip. "i'm the one who's actually sucking you off, i'm more surprised than you are. now can you massage my hair please?" 

calum laughed but ran his fingers through his friend's hair as luke continued. "i kinda like it when you watch."

"and i love watching you," he said as the blonde used his thumb and pointer finger to pump the very tip of his friend's dick. all calum could picture at the moment was cumming all over luke's face and cheeks. to cover his entire face with his and only his cum. apparently luke had been telepathic as he pressed calum's cock over his wet lips and cheeks waiting for calum to finally reach the end goal.

calum came with a groan and just as he pictured it, dirtying luke's face. the blonde didn't even mind complaining or wiping it off, only licking the sensitive dick to tease him. calum's head fell back into his pillow as he thought about the orgasm. it'd been the most intense and pleasurable one he's had by far. luke had distracted him so well that he'd forgotten all about the college ordeal.

the two remained comfortably silent for a few minutes as calum regained both his breath and stamina. finally he spoke, "you know for a supposed 'fuckboy' you're one hell of a bottom." luke only rolled his eyes and wiped the mess off his face and onto calum's shirt. "you could be nicer to the person who just sucked you off," luke pouted going in for a kiss.

calum, of course, welcomed the kiss appreciating it tenderly. "nothing wrong with being a bottom," he smirked. luke stretched before cuddling himself next to his best friend and hesitantly addressed the whole college situation. "calum.. you're not dumb, and even if you were considered dumb, your intelligence doesn't define you or your worth."

"my dream is with you, not some school. as far as i'm concerned, if it's with you, it's my dream school."


	5. experienced - muke (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy muke date, luke's pov

to say luke was nervous was an understatement.

just a week ago, he had met a super hot guy at his usual coffee place and it was super embarrassing. he was in nothing but flip flops and his old pajamas thinking it'd be like any other morning. for had he been informed that a super handsome dude would be there that morning, he would've put an effort into his appearance.

yet by a miracle, luke managed to reel the guy in and get his phone number. this would be his first date in a long time, as females are usually the ones who ever took a liking in him. when he consulted his friends about the issue, they said he looked too straight. while that may be possible, this guy seemed to have his gay radar on and working properly.

the attractive coffee shop dude was named michael. that is, if he didn't lie and was planning to kidnap luke tonight.

luke had seen attractive dudes before, but this man took the cake. no other man had ever made him feel like a schoolgirl doodling hearts around her crush's name like he did. he had an e-boy style going on that luke didn't even know he liked. he thought he didn't have a type, but it was certain he was never going back.

ever since awkwardly exchanging numbers, the two flirted shamelessly in text. michael often teased him about his worn out flip flops or his gay stereotype coffee order. fortunately, michael's interest in him only grew and even invited him on a dinner date. luke being luke obviously agreed but waited minutes after michael sent the text to avoid sounding desperate.

he was so tired of his friends setting him up with every gay man they saw, as half of them were either out of his league or below his. luke was not desperate for dick.

at this moment luke wished he lived with somebody, as his dog petunia wasn't much of a fashion guru or any good at romance tips. she was merely a dog. "he's really taking me out petunia.. you might have a new daddy soon," he fantasized before snapping out of the dream and realizing he sounded like a creep. she had no idea what luke said, so she blinked twice and walked away from the conversation.

"p if you walk away what stops michael from not doing the same?" luke sighed. before he could sulk or worry about that though, his phone buzzed. luke was certain he had at the very minimum a heart attack. he was too scared to flip over his smartphone screen knowing it was michael bailing on the date. luke could visualize the message now.

michael:  
i'm so sorry luke but i have to work

or maybe it would be something like:

michael:  
i came down with the flu sorry can't go.

to luke's surprise however, it was only his friend calum.

calum:  
have fun getting laid x

worried over nothing, luke sighed in relief and rolled his eyes at his friend's message. it was some sort of comfort that it wasn't his date bailing on him. yet.

luke:  
can't things just be innocent for once?

he set his phone back down on his coffee table so he could lay back in peace. he could've used this time to think clearly about what he wanted to know about the man, but he was going over everything that could go wrong. maybe michael wasn't a fan of band tees and hated absolutely everyone who wore one. thinking it was his friend who caused his phone to vibrate, he picked it up nonchalantly. then he panicked.

michael:  
on my way, hopefully you're ready

luke had no idea whether it was appropriate to smile, cry, cancel, panic, or hide underneath all his blankets. the idea of being a hermit didn't sound all that bad, in fact he found the idea soothing. he was in no condition to go on a date yet. he needed all his friends and both of his parents to approve his outfit as casual and flirty. he had yet to go over his dating flash cards of what was appropriate to say and what wasn't.

as shown, luke was totally experienced.

he rushed to his mirror to fix every minor detail that he had brushed off earlier. he had really wished he ironed his clothes rather than press hard against his shirt to flatten the wrinkles manually. then that one strand of misbehaving hair that kept falling onto his forehead. it ruined everything. it was certain, michael would never love luke. michael would never like someone with hair that wasn't tamed properly. had all his bad karma decide to gang up against him tonight?

now luke is really considering cancelling. maybe he should eat some eggs and vomit to michael on the phone. no that's weird. whatever he decides to do needs to be quick, as a special somebody is knocking at his front door.

because he had spent most of his time freaking out, he hadn't seen the four messages michael had sent him.

michael:  
i'm here. come outside  
are you ready? been here for a bit  
i hope you're in the shower and didn't bail on me  
okay i'm knocking 

luke's face flushed a deep red in both embarrassment and fear. his date had been waiting him for god knows how long outside. through the peephole, luke could see michael sliding up his leather jacket sleeve eyeing his watch. luke let out a loud sigh in relief when he saw michael's outfit too consisted of band shirts and black. and yeah, luke was smitten.

with both hands shaking, he anxiously opened the door to a friendly smile. michael was the first to say anything, "you look gorgeous luke."

luke blushed profusely refusing to meet him in the eye. "hey.." he replied to the compliment. michael could sense luke's 'first date' anxiety. was there one thing he couldn't sense? probably not. he took the moment to mentally smile at his own memories of getting shy and anxious. if he felt that way on the ride to luke's apartment, who would know?

no one said anything for a bit. luke finally had the courage to meet michael in the eyes. his blue faded into the green, staring into them for a bit. the feeling was mutual as they shared appreciative looks. yeah michael was smitten too.

michael then asked, "..so mine or yours?" luke's mind immediately flew to calum's previous text and stood frozen in place until- "i meant who's car are we taking?" he clarified. the poor blonde looked traumatized. knowing michael could make a person react that way would later inflate his ego.

"your car is already ready, let's take yours," luke decided before then adding, "unless you don't want to and want to take my car.. then we can totally do that too because you have free will and this is just my uneducated opinion and i don't control you. he mentally facepalmed once he finished.

michael only chuckled, "don't be nervous, we can take mine."

he signaled luke to follow him but luke was busy tucking petunia and locking his door. petunia looked threatening enough, but in the case of an intruder she'd probably wag her tail and whine for cuddles. the next luke saw of michael, he had been holding the passenger side of the door open for him. "oh- um t-thanks," he entered sheepishly.

he could've sworn michael was doing his best to kill him because he responded with, "you're welcome princess." luke was surprised he didn't melt into his seat. he secretly liked the pet name.

michael inserted his keys into his car turning on the radio. his mouth opened in surprised at the song and took the moment to say, "hope you're a swiftie and tolerate them. we're gonna have issues otherwise." luke being the embodiment of the word 'gay' sang along to blank space until it ended. "can't you tell?"

"oh i do, just didn't want to assume," he said then adding, "don't blondes feud?"

"that's assuming." "whatever."

for the remaining portion of the car ride, they continued to sing along to modern songs. when they arrived he definitely gave luke a scare when he locked the doors. his little stunt was just an attempt to keep luke in the car until he opened the door for him. "i thought you were gonna kidnap me," luke breathed. "thought about it," michael joked with a smirk plastered on his face.

luke finally was allowed out of the car but when they walked to the restaurant, the two were disappointed. michael was relieved as he just avoided a hefty bill, but also upset and unsure where the rest of the date would be headed. "i could've sworn it was open, i'm sorry luke," he apologized. "maybe if you'd answered the door quicker," he then teased.

ignoring michael's last comment he assured him, "it's okay there's.. gotta be at least one place open at ten right?" 

this confirmed luke's karma theory. it had to be. 

"what about starbucks?" luke offered. michael looked at him like he was crazy, "no, that's so gay."

"we both are," luke raised an eyebrow. "unless you're not?" michael looked at him with a smile, "i assure you princess i like men, but how are we supposed to combat homophobia as breathing stereotypes?" by now, most if not all of luke's fear had simmered away. "a pink drink is no reason for hatred." michael said nothing more on the subject.

luke knew his date was beautiful, but he hadn't taken the time to really observe him until now. he had a beautiful, wide smile that complimented his green eyes. his lips were pink and a little chapped, but they didn't make luke scrunch his face in discomfort. his eyes outshined the starry night backdrop behind him. he had a small stubble going on and it fit his face well. made him look masculine, and luke only found himself more enamored by it.

his cologne also added to his masculinity. luke was tempted to pull in the attractive man and hold him forever. he wanted to invite him over to his apartment so michael could leave his scent everywhere.

"glad i'm not the only one who likes what they're seeing," michael interrupted luke's gaze. "i would be in love with myself too if i looked like you," luke commented with a small chuckle. michael stopped him though, "you know what i meant, you're beautiful luke. i'm serious."

luke's phone vibrated, distracting him from michael.

calum:  
how's the d ?

luke tried his best to ignore his best friend's message but michael asked, "what's with the face? someone else making the princess blush on our date?" luke jumped at the accusation, "no-no it's nothing.. just my friend." he nodded suspiciously. luke took the time to respond angrily.

luke:  
shut up he almost saw

calum:  
good

luke:  
i hate you  
never talk to me again

calum:  
ok

luke:  
nooo i'm kidding  
don't leave me please

calum:  
i knew you'd come back begging, not leaving lu

this time he turned off his phone for good, setting his attention back on michael. "done cheating on me now?" michael joked. "i'm not cheating on you," luke whined with an emphasis on the you. "my friend.. he keeps implying that we're doing.. things."

michael looked unphased, "and i wouldn't mind that but it would not be a very gentleman thing of me to do on the first date."

"i'm a guy too," luke frowned. "i know princess, i'm just saying my mom didn't raise me to have sex on the first date." luke had the reaction of a teenage boy and laughed at the three letter word. "..unless that's what you want?" michael added. the blonde's eyes widened, "no! well- it's not like you're not hot you are, it's just not today." 

"the princess has just rejected me. ouch," michael pretended to be hurt. luke walked closer towards his date slowly. they had little to no room between them, and their lips were on the verge of touching. "well princess can give you something else to make it worth your night."

"who the fuck did i meet at your front door?" michael gasped at the situation. luke also noticed how much more confidence he talked with and how he had let go of the initial fear. "but what would that be?" michael asked the taller man. and no, he didn't mind that he was shorter than luke.

"stick to the end of the video to find out," luke smiled. michael scoffed, "what a tease."

"don't pretend like you don't live for it."

"i've been called out."

the two found entertainment in walking around the closed shops. the bright lights of gasoline stations and motel signs made the location view worthwhile. with each other by their sides, they were gone for one another. so many stupid jokes and light pushes were exchanged later to be unfortunately interrupted by luke's yawns.

luke wondered, "michael do i look straight?" the man laughed at the question, "hell no." 

"how did you know i liked guys?" he continued to ask his romantic interest. "as if a straight white male would order a pink drink at 7 am. if maybe you'd ordered, i don't know, something like coffee you'd pass as straight. took my chances in asking for your number though."

michael stopped when luke yawned again. "the princess has spoken. he is tired," michael stopped walking, actions seconds later followed by luke. luke rolled his eyes at his comment. "you make no sense."

"then figure me out."

a sudden wind gust hit the both of them causing luke to shiver. "maybe we should call it a night," michael suggested. "i've gotten to know you enough to know that i want to do this again."

luke smiled in response as the two headed back towards his car. "i do too," he finally verbally replied. before michael could open the door for his date, the blonde grabbed his hand. he didn't say anything but the shorter man understood the cue and stood still. luke intertwined their hands properly as he leaned in closer towards michael. the two looked at each other up close until luke finally pressed against the man. he hoped all the money he spent on chapstick and lip scrubs were paying off.

michael let go of luke's and moved his hands down towards his waist holding onto him lightly so he was able to pull back if he didn't like it. the thing was, luke was crazy for his touch. for a minute there, they had completely forgotten they were in public. luke's hands moved up to michael's shoulders and face, michael began to hold tighter. everything was so perfect in that minute. when they finally let go, it was purely for air. 

"this is not what my flash cards prepared me for.." luke confessed to the attractive man with a blush."you seriously did not just tell your date that you prepared for this with flash cards," michael teased.

"was the kiss worth it?" luke asked licking his lips. the other man took no time in responding, "i'd wait for years if i was guaranteed another one." the taller guy chuckled. once michael was finally allowed to hold the door for his princess, the two got in and buckled their seatbelts. "taylor swift?" michael asked sure of what luke would say. "taylor swift."

needless to say, the car ride was almost as perfect as the kiss. just almost.

calum:  
did he finally fuck you?


	6. hero - cake (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calum's a hero i think and luke just wants to show appreciation <3

"The mystery man as dubbed by locals made another appearance during an armed bank robbery. On site witnesses had plenty to say" The blonde reporter smiled talking to the camera live from the scene. She later walked over to one of the shocked onlookers along with the cameraman.

"What did you see? Do you describe him as anything in particular?" The blonde asked the mother with her kids at side.

"He was in all black, I can't get a face description because he was wearing a balaclava but you could easily distinguish him from the actual bad guys" The mom professionally replied before one of her kids began jumping up and down. "Mommy he was so cool! I wanna be just like him when I grow up" The little boy jumped up and cheered with a bright smile as her mom faked a smile before glaring the kid a 'calm down right now or else' look.

On the other side of the scene the cops were talking to the twinky boy who was held at gunpoint by one of the robbers and was also particularly saved by the mystery guy, his name was Luke.

Luke was frightened from the previous incidents and the muscular police-man comforted the cute boy with their touch. Someone could even dare say one of them hit on Luke. It wasn't very professional but Luke was just so cute how could they not?

Once Luke assured them he was fine he walked back to where his car was parked, which wasn't too far from where he was right now.

Luke looked over to the side momentarily and thought he saw the familiar man. Curious, he turned from his previous direction and investigated the people around him hoping to find who he was looking for. He turned a couple buildings into an alleyway until he found the man himself. The man of the shadows, the man in black.

The man who saved his life.

"Stop! Wait! You!" Were the only words that could escape Luke's mouth.

"Please I-I'd like to say thank you!" He spoke again at the entrance of the alleyway.

"If I don't leave people will see me" The man paused, voice deep and unexpectedly attractive "And when people see, they crowd"

"You don't have to wear that...anymore at least" Luke gulped. They were in the bad side of town.

"But you'll see" The man replied softly.

"I won't tell" The man turned around completely facing Luke for the first time, their eyes meeting.

"Promise?"  
"Promise."

The man hesitated but removed the balaclava from his face.

Underneath the man was the most gorgeous person you could ever think of. His skin was a beautiful tan and had a soft looking appearance. His hair not too long but a black color

"Wow you're gorgeous" Luke breathed in. Luke wasn't long when he said the man was very good looking. He realized what he said out of impulse and started to blush. The man just chuckled. "D-Do you have a name?" He asked.

"That I do, it's Calum" The man thought before continuing to speak "But you can call me Cal, my friends call me that"

"I'm Luke"

"Beautiful name, beautiful boy" Luke blushed a little before speaking "T-Thank you Calum...for you know saving my life"

"My pleasure cutie" Calum smiled making Luke feel like jello. He could become a puddle right then and there.

"Don't you need to go home? It's getting late" Calum pointed and Luke frowned at the dark in the sky.

"O-Okay" Luke turned around a little taken aback by the tone in his voice, almost like he didn't want to be there with Luke.

"Don't be silly cutie I'm not going to let you walk and drive alone in this dark" Calum jogged up next to Luke making him smile and blush again.

Calum, the once mysterious man, held open the car door for Luke and offered to drive since much to their surprise, they lived on the same street.

Cornelia Street.

The ride was short and Calum didn't allow Luke to leave his own vehicle unless the door was opened by Calum himself.

"Here you go then" Calum stood on the beige welcome rug in front of Luke's door like a boy with roses in hand waiting for his date back to come out of the house to head to prom.

"Actually Cal why don't you come in for a bit" Luke's mind wandered off to. Calum was attractive and caught his eye, who knows if Calum felt the same.

Actually, Calum did feel the exact same.

What started off innocently turned so dirty after Calum sat down on Luke's couch.

Luke walked over and sat on top of Calum facing him wrapping his arms around his shoulders kissing him desperately.

Calum rested his hands on Luke's hips tightening his grip as Luke kissed down his neck sucking gently, leaving marks. "Fucking hell Luke" Calum groaned as both of their crotches rubbed against each other. Luke rocked his hips as they kissed to create more friction in their lower areas, pleasing them both.

Luke smiled into the kiss whenever Calum moaned. His voice was deep, not a creepy deep, but a hot sexy type of deep.

"Mmm fuck" Calum continued to moan as Luke rubbed his crotch against Calum's but this time Luke's arms moved down to unbutton Calum's shirt. The sight would leave anyone aroused.

After unbuttoning Calum's shirt, he moved down to his pants unbuttoning them as well and pulling the zipper down.

He moved slightly so he could slide down Calum's pants completely and start working on his own clothing.

He ended up strip teasing in front of Calum as he watched him get harder and harder underneath his boxers. It made Luke get painfully hard as well.

Calum palmed himself as he watched Luke slide off his own underwear right in front of him.

Luke kneeled in front of Calum's and signaled for him to spread his legs. Calum quickly obeyed and while still sitting, spread his legs in front of Luke and rest his head back. Luke's body fit perfectly in between his legs as Luke kissed everywhere except his actual dick. It was pleasurable yes, but such a tease.

At last, Luke grabbed Calum's dick in his hand and jerked him off a little tightening his grip at certain times and spitting on it for a little bit of faster speed.

"Fuck Luke" Calum could tell Luke either:

1\. Jerked off a lot

or

2 . Had been with lots of guys before

Because the innocent looking boy in front of him was very good at hand jobs. The seductive yet innocent eyes he gave Calum while pleasuring him with only his hand was enough to drive him crazy.

Luke took his hand and caught Calum by surprise when he replaced it with his mouth. Never breaking eye contact, Luke sucked on the tip almost like it had been a sweet cherry lollipop that he couldn't contain himself from. Lucky for him he wasn't the only one.

Calum couldn't contain himself either.

Calum caressed Luke's left cheek as he continued going down Calum's length. "Fuck Luke"

"For such a cutie I didn't expect you to be this good at being so bad" Calum groaned as Luke hummed in response.

Luke unattached his lips from Calum's dick "I thought you got rid of bad guys"

"You'll be the exception I'd like to keep you around, only bad for me though" He whispered in a rougher voice.

Luke got up from his knees and climbed onto Calum's lap again before aligning himself with Calum's dick.

"Woah woah, don't you need some sort of prep or something beforehand? I don't want to hurt you" He cautiously looked up at Luke with starry eyes.

"I don't think so...all morning I've been pleasuring myself" Luke smirked after seeing how his words affected Calum "Bet you love hearing that don't you? Me and my hand all alone, on my bed up to no good"

Luke took this time to lower himself slowly onto Calum before moaning a couple profanities. "Fuck"

"A cutie like you shouldn't be saying such words like that"

"A cutie like me shouldn't be taking a stranger home and doing things like this either" Calum's face grew pale.

"Don't worry, you're the only one so far"

And with that he completely lowered himself moaning continuously. "Are you okay? Feeling alright?"

"Feeling perfect" He said before rolling his hips almost in a circular rotation on Calum.

Calum gripped his hips before thrusting into the blondie. "So incredible how did such a shy and innocent boy end up so good at fucking"

"Like I said, I have lots of free time to practice" And with that he hopped off of Calum and faced the complete opposite direction while staying on him.

"Cally can you fuck me?" He asked while biting his lip so innocently like if he had just asked to play a board game or watch a movie.

"You don't have to ask twice baby" And with that Calum groaned as he pushed himself into Luke's tight hole. It just felt so good for both of them that if they had an option to keep going forever they'd both take it.

Calum bucked his hips forward and backwards into Luke filling him up.

Calum ran his hand up and down Luke's smooth back gently and lovingly as Luke reached his hand back to hold onto Calum. To Luke's surprise Calum let one hand go of Luke's hip and interlocked his fingers with Luke.

Luke squeezed his hand tightly at some moments and almost let go at others but for the most part they held each other's hand.

Calum kept thrusting in between Luke's legs as if his life depended on it. "This feels really good Cal"

Calum was really going to never think of the nickname the same way. All that would flood to his mind would probably be him fucking Luke as he calls him Cal.

"Calum I feel it" Luke gasped for air as Calum slammed his hips into Luke harder and faster this time.

"Tell me what you're feeling baby" Calum lowered himself down Luke's back to kiss his neck and then whisper in his ear.

"I feel like-like I'm going to- mmm" Luke barely held himself together as Calum destroyed him and his innocence. Before Luke knew it he was cunning onto the floor. It took Calum around 2 minutes to reach that same level of pleasure and ecstasy but when he did, it was probably the best he's ever had.

The best sex and orgasm he's ever had.

They cleaned up a bit before laying together with a blanket still naked watching the tv.

"Cal?" Luke whimpered.

"Yes cutie?"

"I don't think I'll ever be able to stand up again" Calum chuckled.

"Well if anyone asks make sure to tell them it was my doing"

They both laughed at the little comment before deciding a movie would help them both  
cool down and regenerate. Both inevitably falling asleep in each other's comfort and warmth.

Who would've known one of the perks of being a hero included the best sex you've ever had with the most beautiful boy you've ever seen.


	7. babysitter - cashton (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> innocent calum, misbehaving ashton

"Mom why do I even need a sitter! I'm 25! I'm way past that shit!" Ashton groaned at his mother, Anne.

"Ashton every single time I leave you alone for the slightest bit there's either a ton of prostitutes or strippers or whatever girls you call over or a party full of lousy people! I'm tired of it Ashton! I'd like to come home to a clean and peaceful home for once! Plus he's a lovely boy I know him and his mom very well" Her voice sharp at first but then toning done.

"Boy? You couldn't at least get a girl?" Ashton whined. He actually didn't mind if it was a boy or not, he just hoped he was hot.

"Ashton! His name is Calum, don't scare the poor boy away" Anne gave him a look.

Anne said her goodbyes and warnings before heading for the door and giving Ashton a kiss on the cheek as he scoffed.

"I'm too old for kisses"

"Never" And with that Anne was off to her friend's house.

His mom said the babysitter would arrive in a couple minutes, so when the doorbell rang only a minute after his mom left, Ashton stood up and walked suspiciously to the door.

Maybe his mom just forgot something.

After unlocking the door and opening it widely he found a tan small boy standing at the doorstep wearing a light pink sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. He was very cute, but he didn't seem like the type that would have sex with the person they're supposed to babysit.

The more Ashton thought about it like that, the more that sentence sounded fucked up.

What he meant was, he didn't look like the type to have sex with a 25 year old guy he was told to babysit.

"Good evening Mr. Irwin, it is a pleasure to take care of you" He raised his hand for a proper handshake but Ashton didn't react.

"I didn't know an old lady would be babysitting me" Ashton laughed as Calum simply ignored the comment.

"Your mother told me she will not be returning until 11 p.m so I will be doing things she requested while keeping my eye on you to make sure you're not up to something as she wrote about" Ashton groaned at Calum's professionalism. He really wasn't breaking the (hopefully) act. There's no way he acts like that normally right?

"Can we watch a movie?" Ashton smirked, ready to test Calum.

"Yes, of course select a film as I am making the popcorn" Calum replied with a very straight face.

Calum walked to the kitchen while Ashton connected his phone to the TV. It was predictable what happened next. Anyone who knew Ashton knew that even though this was bad, this was not close to his worst.

Calum being the unsuspecting, innocent victim walked back to the living room with the bowl in his hand. He looked at was on TV and gasped, almost dropping the popcorn.

"The popcorn is ready, have you chosen- Ashton! No! Please refrain from playing adult movies on the television!" Calum covered his eyes and turned from the two blondes scissoring on screen.

"Ashton turn that off!" Calum's voice angrier in a cute way, pouting.

"Hey this is a type of movie! You never specified what type of movie so I went out of my way to choose a great one" Ashton chuckled.

"Hand me your phone Ashton"

"Nope"

"How come you will not cooperate?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I'm older than you"

"Hand me the phone Ashton or I will call your mother and show her what you are playing on the tv" Calum crossed his arms across his chest tapping his foot on the floor like a middle-aged dad.

"Kiss me and I'll give you my phone" Ashton suggested, smirking.

"Of course not I'm your babysit-"

"Kiss me and I'll give you my phone" Ashton repeated. Calum gulped and his mind went into internal debate for a millisecond.

"That is very unprofessional Ashton!" Calum pouted.

Ashton shrugged with a smug look, "I guess the porn stays on"

"Fine! F-Fine I'll do it" Calum gave in timidly and approaching Ashton. "Let me do all the work, you've probably never kissed anybody in your entire life besides your mum" Ashton chuckled at his own remark.

Ashton stood up from the couch and closed the small gap in between him and Calum. He wrapped a hand around Calum's head and the other on caressed his cheek.

Ashton could be an ass sometimes but if it was Calum's actual first kiss he didn't want it to be a mess. Not yet at least, gotta start vanilla.

Calum set aside the popcorn resting it on the coffee table.

Without hesitation, Ashton closed his hazel eyes and leaned in to give Calum a tender and warm kiss on the lips. It took a moment for Calum to close his eyes and relax, but when he did he began to kiss back lightly.

Ashton's rougher lips sparked more movement in the kiss as they touched Calum's softer and well-cared for lips. They felt brand new, like they had just arrived to the tough environment.

Ashton brushed his hand down Calum's face all the way to Calum's stomach and gripped his side. Calum wanted to break from Ashton's touch, but for some reason he couldn't find it in himself to.

Calum never had told anybody but, he'd never kissed anyone before. He had never imagined his first kiss would occur with the 25 year old he was babysitting as lesbian porn played in the background.

This would probably be the ice-breakers to thousands and thousands of conversations in the future.

Ashton surprisingly was the first to break the kiss to l gasp for air. Ashton moved his lips down Calum's face kissing his jaw. He later kissed down onto Calum's neck before giving into his temptation and sucking on the soft skin. Almost like he was in a trance, Calum moaned and laid his neck back to allow more space for Ashton to repeat his previous action. His eyes fluttered half closed due to how euphoric it all felt.

"Realized how much you wanted it didn't you?" Ashton teased moving lower on Calum sucking his collarbone. "A-Ash" he moaned.

Ashton continued sucking harshly on the sensitive skin making Calum whimper helplessly under his touch. His rougher, chapped lips working on the smoother tan skin below himself. Ashton's lips corrupted Calum's neck as he covered them with marks.

Ashton palmed himself over his jeans and released his lips from Calum's neck. "Mmm those hot girls on screen couldn't get me as worked up as you do" Ashton licked his lips "Look at what you've done to me baby boy"

Ashton took Calum's hand and placed it on his unfortunately covered crotch. "See what you've woken up?" Calum simply blushed, already previously red from all the arousal. Calum squeezed Ashton's crotch lightly out of curiosity earning a throaty groan from Ashton.

"Have you ever done anything to a dick that wasn't yours before?" Ashton asked before Calum shook his head. "Ever touch yourself?"

Calum timidly shook his head.

Calum of course like any other guy had cum in things like wet dreams. Calum hadn't ever purposely orgasmed before though, he was too afraid, he wasn't sure what would happen or what it would feel like. He did get hard like any other normal guy but he just let it go away on its own.

"Lucky for you then, I'll be the first to show you a good time" Ashton whispered gently moving his large hands down to cup Calum's little ass.

"C-Can you first turn off the porn? I don't l-like it" Calum admitted shyly enjoying the warmth from being so close to Ashton that radiated onto him.

"To be honest, me either" Ashton grabbed his phone and turned off the porn and switched to a Spotify playlist filled with slow and sexy songs.

"Come on let's take this to my room" Ashton led Calum into his bedroom going around the mess. Ashton started to undress himself from head to toe.

"Wait this is wrong" Calum snapped out of his hypnotic pleasure, "I'm supposed to stop you from doing things like this, not encourage it"

"But you like it and you want it" Ashton started to take off Calum's pink sweatshirt and unbuckled his black skinnies. When he took them off completely Ashton's breath hitched. Luke was wearing panties, they matched the color of his sweatshirt almost perfectly. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Luke did it on purpose.

He slowly removed them wanting to capture the sight of Calum looking so innocent and so submissive under his own touch. 

"You look beautiful" Ashton spoke truthfully. Ashton was the type to compliment his hookups but to say he didn't feel like the luckiest man alive to have Calum in his arms would be a lie, "So fucking cute" Ashton brought the younger boy closer to him sliding his fingertips along the surface of his skin. He felt like he was holding perfection right then and there in his arms.

Calum was sure Ashton was just saying it to get in his pants but he couldn't lie, the compliments made him feel really good.

Ashton had Calum on his lap now, and both boys loved it. Ashton squeezed his thighs causing a small moan to emit from Calum's mouth before he moved his hand closer and closer and closer, right before hitting Calum's weakness. "I- Ashton we shouldn't, your mother wouldn't like to hear about this"

"Who says she has to know?" Ashton smugly replied before continuing approaching Calum's dick.

Ashton's fingers finally reached their destination as they held half of Calum's cock. Calum whimpered as one of the most sensitive parts of him was being held for the first time by someone who wasn't himself. It wasn't in an innocent way either, he was probably about to have sex in less than a couple minutes. Calum the 23 year old virgin would finally lose his title to a hot 25 year old that seduced him with simply a kiss. He was never desperate to lose his virginity, he really wanted to wait for the right one. A beautiful first time with a man who loved him dearly and a beautiful setting with flowers and silky bedsheets. But losing it in a college dropout's bedroom at his mother's house wasn't that bad either.

Ashton pumped Calum's cock in his hand slowly but tightly while attaching his lips to Calum's collarbone. Ashton squeezed tightly making Calum whimper needily, "A-Ash"

Ashton lessened his grip and starting going at a slow pace confusing Calum. "Why did you stop?" Calum asked curiously.

Ashton smirked, "Work for it"

Calum took a little bit to find out what he meant until he saw how Ashton stopped his hand movement completely. He left his hand there for Calum to use completely.

Calum gave a test by thrusting his hip into his almost closed fist. "Oh my god" He moaned loudly. It felt so good to have something so tight around his cock. At this moment he really regretted not doing anything sexual sooner.

Calum continued to thrust his hips into Ashton's hand. He whimpered into Ashton's chest thrusting desperately, wanting to get to that high. "Ashton i-it feels so good".

Calum was starting to feel so weak, "A-Ash oh my god"

"Say my name again" Ashton requested as he began to move his hand. After a couple seconds he kept a very fast hand motion on Calum's cock and sucked harder on his collarbone. "Ash that feels really good" Calum could barely speak through moans.

Ashton had held back for a little until he got the courage to bring it up.

"I'd like to try something new Cal" Ashton lowered his pace, "So that way, both of us try something new"

Calum nodded and whimpered due to the excruciatingly slow pace Ashton was going at. Ashton was surprised Calum hadn't cum already since he was still virgin.

Ashton's mind went to various places before finally speaking up. "Why don't you try calling me daddy" Ashton suggested. That stupid smirk never, ever left Ashton's face.

Ashton had never successfully added the word 'daddy' into actual sex. All the girls always sounded ridiculous and exaggerated the word which turned him off instantly. With Calum he had a little hope it wouldn't go bad.

Calum without thinking too much replied with an eager smile "If you really want me to, daddy"

Ashton was pretty surprised Calum gave in so quickly, but he couldn't blame him. 23 years of his life deprived from sex, how was he even living?

"How about you try suck daddy off?" Calum nodded a little too excitedly for what's to come. Ashton laid himself on the bed and Calum climbed on top of him and positioned himself, his head where Ashton's dick was.

"How do I do this?" He questioned looking up at Calum from below. "I'll tell you what to do, you just follow what I say okay baby?" He said softly while gently running his fingers through Calum's hair. Calum nodded with an innocent smile. "Okay"

"Grab it in your hand" Calum anxiously grabbed Ashton's hard member in his hand getting used to the feeling of holding someone else's dick. "Move your hand up and down" Ashton guided while resting his head back.

"Like this daddy?" Calum gripped tightly on Ashton's dick almost making him squirm. He moved his hand roughly and consistently up and down at a rapid pace that had Ashton panting unevenly already. "Perfect" He breathed.

"Open your mouth baby" Calum obeyed, "Put as much as you can fit inside"

This took Calum more courage. He approached closer to Ashton taking an experimental lick on Ashton's tip. The small lick became into a wetter and a lick with much more tongue participation. Calum licked from the tip to the base of Ashton's dick. The warm tongue pressing against the surface of his dick felt so good compared to the cold, lonely parts his tongue didn't touch. From there he became riskier and finally took him in his mouth.

He bobbed his head slowly on the tip, making Ashton groan and accidentally thrust into Calum's mouth. Calum sucked like he would a straw and hummed on it lightly sending vibrations through Ashton's body. His fingers rested on Ashton's thighs as his head went up-down on Ashton's dick. "Fuck" Ashton cursed opening his legs a little wider for Calum.

"Let me take it from here baby boy" Ashton gripped Calum's hair and brought his face closer to his cock. Calum opened his mouth and Ashton laid his head back and slightly arched his back as he felt his cock inside of the wet, heavenly mouth . He pushed the eager boy's head lower onto his length and guided Cal's head up and down from his length as the boy sucked like his life depended on it.

It felt really good. Calum's mouth was just so warm and wet, perfect for Ashton's dick to cover itself in.

"You feel so good" Ashton moaned as he kept lazily fucking himself with Calum's mouth. "So fucking good"

Ashton groaned feeling all his muscles tighten at the feeling he knew all too well. He felt the need to release as the feeling of warmth became overwhelming. Ashton clenched his teeth as he released, not being able to handle it properly.

He hadn't had a proper release in a while, he forgot how good it felt to cum because of an attractive person. His last lays weren't his best.

Ashton got a little carried away with the ecstasy that he forgot about Calum's little problem.

"Daddy I think I need help, it hurts I want it to go away" Calum got up on his knees and showed Ashton his throbbing erection making the older boy bite his lip in sexual frustration. "Come here baby I'll make you feel good"

Calum crawled onto Ashton's upper body and sat near his chest.

Ashton took Calum's cock and tightly jerked him off eliciting moans and whimpers from Calum's soft lips. Calum bucked his hips to thrust into Ashton's large hand. He felt something he'd never really felt before, and it was very rare of him to feel this way (excluding from moments before).

Ashton jerked Calum off rapidly moving his hand up and down in hopes to drive the younger boy crazy.

"Daddy I can feel it, I can feel something"

He felt a build up in his lower stomach area, making him moan loudly like. His breathing only got harder and the feeling only intensified. He had never been so close, so on the edge of something he wasn't sure of. He only knew one thing, it felt so so good.

"Daddy I don't know whats happening to me" Calum whimpered breathing hard and shutting his eyes tightly. Ashton quickened his pace on Calum's dick before he almost screamed.

"You're gonna cum Calum" Ashton tried for teach him. Ashton wasn't going to lie, his innocence turned him on.

"It feels really good Daddy" Calum wanted to scream. He didn't know where to move his hands. He moved his hands towards Ashton's pillows gripping onto them for support.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" Calum cursed as he bit his lip and gripped the pillows harder. The older boy became so aroused by the sight of Calum all over again, how had he been so lucky to be this beautiful guy's first time, for everything?

Ashton could feel his cock getting excited against his leg and stomach again.

Calum tiredly fell next to Ashton panting resting one leg on his thigh and his hand on his chest.

"I'm tired daddy" Calum closed his eyes with a small pout before letting out a deep breath.

Ashton lovingly looked over at the Maori boy with heart-eyes. It was all new to Ashton too, during every hook-up he'd ever had the only goal was for him to get off. Something about Calum made him not want to leave this time though.

He didn't make decisions with his dick this time though. Ashton did want some release but he could be patient. As much as he wanted to keep Calum awake so they could fuck, he just wanted to lay here with Calum and watch him fall asleep in front of him more.

Calum dozed off into sleep as Ashton put his arm around him tightly and held him close.

It was all new for both of them, and his mom was probably going to end up finding them like this but something about Calum made him not wanna leave.


	8. vanilla celebrity - calum hood (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a rising celebrity got more attention than she intended

"As a new artist how does it feel?" The interviewer began. "Do you feel threatened? Small? Scared?"

Well now that I think about it...

"What about your fans? Do you think you'll disappoint them with the next release? Does that pressure you?"

Fuck, will I?

"What about everyone you left behind for this career? Do they hate you?"

Do they hate me?

This guy was really just throwing billions of questions at once. I'm not going to lie, it was a little overwhelming.

I tried pausing all my thoughts and focusing on the first one. It sort of worked.

"No no that's not how it is at all actually" I took a short cough in between. I hadn't really taken a moment to feel what being I guess out there felt like. I was just there. I just made music. I didn't really put pounds of makeup on while wearing booty shorts on stage as another person sung the whole thing for me.

"There's not much of a difference from before, it's kinda just me. It feels right" I let go of the clenched fists on my lap as I answered decently.

The interviewer just gave me an 'are you shitting me' face.

It was a simple overnight thing, another cover that another artist thought was worth being viral.

Trust me I'm just as surprised as any other person trying to make it big. One day I went home to cover a song that had been stuck in my head all day and the next thing I knew was that I was all the talk of twitter.

Ignoring my life story, I could tell I was boring the interviewer. Although they had a wide smile I could tell they wanted to cringe at my response. I tried to smile back but then it would just be back and forth of who could fake their smile the best.

At last, I'm saved from the awkwardness as the interviewer finishes up their final words  
to the audience/viewers. I politely said my thank you's and goodbyes before heading out the nearest door.

I creaked open the door slightly cringing at the noise since I wanted to go out without a commotion. I came here peacefully and would like to leave peacefully.

As I tip-toed my way out I heard a familiar voice talking. I soon made out the voice to be the interviewer's.

"She'll never make it big like that. I've never interviewed someone while being half asleep. A little bit of cleavage would've brought in a couple more viewers and"

Deciding to not cry over it like a wuss, I just stepped into my manager's car. I was hit by the breeze caused by the harsh close as she asked how everything went.

After a brief overview and summary of the interview we decided that it was an epic flop. There was no way anyone could take anything interesting out of that interview.

'Upcoming Artist talks about the importance and knee length skirts and abstinence ' was probably gonna be my next interview title.

I decided that if I was gonna keep up these interviews, I needed to stop being so vanilla. I felt like I came off as a predictable sweetheart writing about her heartbreak over a boy who dumped her after she refused to blow him. Sounded a little ridiculous but that's probably what they assumed. That I was just writing about my trips to church and knitting with the nuns.

I needed to become someone they wanted to see. I was going to have to switch things up.

~

And here I was. Staring at my own reflection in the mirror. I was really contemplating this.

Going out, meeting some celebrity, sleeping with them, then telling the world. I mean I thought I wanted to do this, but now I wasn't really sure about what I wanted.

I never thought I'd become the girl to kiss and tell.

It took me a while to get this whole outfit together. Let me promise you this, no one looks like a 10 dollar skank in a couple of minutes. It took me countless of youtube videos just for the makeup and 2 hours of convincing my manager to go out and buy me something with cleavage because I was too embarrassed.

Was this really a good idea? No, but yes.

I would gain more attention and I wouldn't be easily forgotten due to how unproblematic I usually was. But on the other hand, I would probably get someone's fanbase to hate me.

Oh god what if they go bezerk and somehow find my address and murder me?

Okay maybe this wasn't a such good idea after all.

My parents would also see the magazines talking about how her daughter was hoe-ing around. What if I get knocked up? What if I catch some incurable disease? What if at the last minute they don't wanna hookup and leave me embarrassed?

Deciding to go against the voice inside me telling me that this was a horrible idea, I stepped out of my room and took a deep breath. I let the nervousness ride out of my lungs and escape my lips as I felt the cold metal of the doorknob tingle against my hand.

The familiar click of my car keys sounded off and I hopped in feeling the leather slowly stick onto my skin. It was a pain in the ass (and skin) but nonetheless it felt classy. I liked classy.

The drive was short, just a few minutes before I arrived at some flashy club.

I peeped out the window and there were the paparazzis. I found it a little odd considering I hadn't mentioned anything about partying or clubs. But it was good that they were here anyways considering people would notice 'she' was out and hopping on something other than a jump rope.

~

After a 5 minute wait and 5 bucks I was in.

I was a little unsure how the whole bar thing worked but I must've gotten the hang of it because 8 drinks in i seemed to be the life of the party. I was the center of attention singing, dancing, and dry humping any living thing. That was until a couple of boys came out of their hiding spot and joined in.

There was a blonde, a blue haired, a black-haired, and a brunette joining in. The blonde was asking to DJ but after being kindly rejected he had joined in on my dancing. One in particular caught my attention. The blue-haired tanned one.

I danced in unspeakable manners and did unspeakable things before I noticed.

These familiar faces weren't just random 4 good looking dudes. They were 5 seconds of summer.

I was in a club with 5 seconds of summer.

I was dancing with 5 seconds of summer. 

I was drinking with 5 seconds of summer.

Michael Clifford was fucking on top of me drinking as well! It was like reality had hit me harder than the kimchi slap video I watched years ago. The drink in my veins stepped aside and showed me what was really going on.

All that confidence just did some deep sea diving because I can't seem to find it in me anymore.

"This is pretty fucking sick with you tonight. You should definitely come partying with us more often, we could use a chick like you around" Ashton nudged my shoulder.

"Y-yeah" I awkwardly responded before deciding that the more drinks, the more confidence.

I did as I said I would do and headed over to the counter and asked for a couple drinks. I gulped down on all with such ease that even I was surprised. I just sat on the stool and rested considering all the dancing had me a little out of breath. After 15 minutes of just drinking and resting on the stool a guy walks over and sits with me.

"All that was just for you? Saw your interview and my first thought was 'she probably can't even take a sip of a drink without passing out'. You surprise me" The guy teases.

"Well there's a lot of things I can handle that you don't know about" I smirk still focusing on my drink.

"Are you sure? I think I've got one thing" He smirks right back at me making me look up at last.

The guy I had been talking to was Calum Hood. Not a stranger, but the guy I admired half my life. The guy I hung posters of in my room. The man from the fanfiction I would read. And now here he was in the flesh, in front of me.

The drunk part of me wanted to play hard to get, but the part of me that hadn't be laid or kissed in years begged for me to go with him.

In the end I did.

~

"Fuck Calum" I moaned as his lips remained around my neck. I straddled his waist and kept my legs wrapped around his waist as he held me against his hotel bedroom wall. The friction we made as we intertwined lips felt so sinful.

His wandering hands went from my ass to my inner thigh as he squeezed teasingly. He took his thumb and teasingly placed it on my barely-present panties.

He seemed to have known I liked it since he began to rub my clit in a circular motion. It felt so right and so good. Like I had been missing out my whole life.

"Already this wet? I bet all you want is my head in between your thighs right now" His lips felt like velvet with the occasional rough spot. Every time my lips collided with the rough parts of his I could feel myself moan at the tiny pain.

It reminded me I was kissing one hell of a man.

He moved from my lips down to my jaw, leading to my open neck. Although I was only his for the night, he marked me as if I were his own.

He sucked into my delicate skin knowing a purple bruise would be there by morning.

Calum grinded his hips into the kiss desperate for touch and pleasure. I moved my hands over his closed bulge and the groans that escaped from his mouth were so enticing. It was hot.

He took his hand and explored around my chest and stomach. He was feeling how smooth my body was. His hands roamed further south as he got closer to places no one had really been before. He reached my waistband and pulled it down gently, it felt so agonizingly slow. All I could do was moan at the thoughts of what he was gonna do next.

"Fuck, watching you get like this makes me wanna spread those long silky legs of yours apart and slide my cock into you"

"Ram it into you over and over again, until you're left sobbing and full of marks everywhere to prove what happened was real. Let all those interviewers know there is somebody keeping you satisfied" He whispered into my ear to add further on effect onto my body.

I could feel how Calum tested the waters by inching his fingers closer and closer to my pussy. He could tell how my breath changed slightly and touched my inner thigh. He moved the felt me a little bit more before using his finger to at last touch me.

"What a pretty pussy" He paused in between to suck my collarbone "I have so many plans for it" He said as he sucked onto my neck and inserted a finger into my pussy. He moved it inside slowly before adding another. After adding the second he started moving in and out of me making me moan surprisingly. He brushed over a spot I couldn't quite name, it just felt so good.

He carried me over to his bed and laid back with me on his lap, facing the other direction.

As he fingered me I could feel my ass against his covered cock. I could feel how bad he wanted to be inside me. My thoughts were interrupted as he added a third finger and went at an even quicker pace than before.

At the moment I just wanted to take control and put him inside me.

"Cal stop teasing I want you in me" I barely speak as he keeps his fingers in me.

"Oh you'll have me in you" He smirked before placing a small kiss to my jaw.

"Fuck you're so tight, even for a couple of fingers. I can already imagine how good you're gonna feel around me"

"Make me remember this night, make me remember how you were the one that made me cum over and over again" These were the only words I could say or come up with at the moment since his fingers overtook my body's controls.

"Fuck baby I can tell you'll make me cum so hard inside you. Especially with these tits of yours, fuck" Calum groaned as he shifted positions so he was now on top of me. He discarded my dress and his own clothes as he held himself on top of me.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good. But it's gonna have to be raw, is that okay?" He asks, face completely red as I can tell how horny and how badly he wants this. I wanted it badly too at this point.

Calum continued to stay on top of me as I held his cock and jerked it off for him for some preparation. "More than okay" I breathe out still not believing any of this was real.

Stds and a pregnancy was the last thing in my mind at the moment.

"Why don't you suck my cock real quick to get it nice and ready for you baby?" He stops me and flips us over. I lay on my stomach and kneel beside his feet so his dick would be right by my face. I initially grabbed the base but started to rethink and instead started to massage his balls making him groan louder. I begin to wrap my lips around his cock. I hadn't really ever done things like this before so I just assumed the rougher I went the better it would feel.

I lowered myself even more on his cock swirling my tongue around him. His tip was almost in my throat. "You're so good at this" He moaned laying his head back. He grabbed onto my hair

Apparently I didn't have a gag reflex because he lowered my mouth on his dick completely to the point where my nose was touching his stomach. "S-So good"

He began to motion my head back and forth on his cock and I could almost feel it throbbing. He was close and I knew it.

He kept groaning and panting while my mouth went down onto his length until he brought my face up to his. He kissed me before getting off the bed and bringing me towards the edge of it.

"I wanna see your gorgeous face and pretty tits as I wreck you" were the words he said as he lined our puzzle pieces together. He held onto my waist as he inserted his cock into me without a warning. He already knew I wanted this, therefore nothing was stopping him.

It felt a painful, it hurt a lot.

He gave a few quick thrusts as he moaned loudly, making me moan. "Fuck you're really tight. And it feels so fucking good" he continued to thrust into me.

The more he thrusted the more I got used to it. The more I got used to it the better it felt. At this point I was moaning and gripping onto the sheets for dear life.

I watched as he kept his fast pace on me. His face looked like he couldn't take anymore but nonetheless I didn't speak, just continued to moan. "Oh god" were the only words I could manage to speak at the moment.

Calum started to go even faster as I uncontrollably started shaking. His dick was not showing any mercy.

As he continued sliding in and out of me, he brought his finger to my clit and started rubbing as fast as I could.

"Calum- oh my god it-it's so good you're so good at this"

Our eyes roamed from each others to his cock entering me continuously for a couple minutes.

"Fuck I don't wanna waste your perfect body in this same position, why don't you ride me" He says while giving his last few thrusts as he exits me and lays on the bed.

I crawl to get on top of him as he wanders his hands around my body. "God how did I get so lucky on a 10?" He whispers to himself barely audible to me.

And once again the pleasure starts as I take in all the length. I move my hips as if I were grinding on him to keep all his length in. And just like that for 10 minutes we fucked, we fucked like there was no tomorrow.

The moaning, scratching, marking, groaning, touching, was growing too much for our lower bodies as I felt myself ready to cum. My moaning started to become unpredictable as my legs began to lightly tremble against his body again. We stopped moving as I almost screamed. I could feel my lower body only getting wetter and wetter. The whole feeling over took me as I panted and panted.

I felt an intense euphoric feeling go through my body as I came, Calum still inside of me. "Fuck that sight almost made me cum... But I'm also thinking how I'd love to have your lips around my cock again and how nice it would feel to cum in your mouth" He groans.

"You sure you want me to suck you off? I think you should take control" I smirk at him as I get off the bed to get on my knees. He does the same getting off the bed and standing in front of me ready to insert his length in my mouth. For a second I almost think he wanted me to still suck him off. But that's clearly proven wrong as he puts his hands on the back of my head to grip my hair and began to thrust into my mouth.

At first he thrusted slowly, but after a couple minutes his pace gradually increased. His speed was a lot for my mouth, I could barely breathe and I had to hold back the smallest gags, but in the end I still enjoyed it.

"Fuck you were so right this is so much better" He says in between moans and slaps of skin.

I could feel by the second Calum getting weaker and weaker. His pants were only getting louder.

With a string of curses and moans he undid himself in my mouth and I swallowed proudly it all.

As his sensitive cock was in my mouth I decided to have a little fun and continue sucking him off.

I tried sucking my lips as tightly as I could to make it as tight as possible. As I did this he groaned even harder than before.

"Fuck you'll make me cum again"

"Then cum again" I said before placing my lips again and taking him in.

He only lasted around 2 minutes until there he was cumming in my mouth. He came with even more grunts than before since his cock was already so sensitive.

~

In the morning I woke up to see him gone. I couldn't be upset because this was how it worked, but here I was upset.

That is until I saw a little note on the night table next to the bed.

Had to go to the studio early today, i'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. You're so cute and comfortable to sleep with. Call me sometime, you're cool as fuck.

Calum xx

I smiled at the thought of seeing him again, but smirked at the thought of having sex a second time.

~

"So tell us all about a couple nights ago, we saw you out and about, we even saw you leave with Calum from 5SOS, what happened?" The new interviewer asked with even more excitement than the last one.

"Well let's just say things got a little heated, and things may have sparked from that night" I shot a smug look at the interviewer.

"Exclusive information for you folks, only here"

I exited the interviewing room before seeing a familiar face waiting for me.

"Coming for a second round already?"

"Came for you...but I wouldn't mind a second round either"


	9. enchanted - lashton (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bottom luke, top ash, based on taylor swift's song

Luke sighed. He had dressed in his nicest clothing and wore his prettiest smile in hopes he'd get lucky and find the perfect man for him tonight.

But like any other night, all he saw were friends and acquaintances that would never grow into something more.

He would like to genuinely smile at their stories and jokes, but his void caused him the displeasure of having to force and fake it. Everything Luke said felt insincere.

He had no one to blame but the walls he had built made from that insincerity. All he said and all he did felt fake despite the countless times he'd tell others and himself it wasn't.

Everyone believed him, but he could never fool himself.

Luke stood against the wall, his eyes wandering around the room with a blank expression.

His blank expression shifted to one of curiosity when he saw a black-haired man he had never seen before. Luke knew this place was visited by regulars, so seeing a new face was intriguing.

Luke blushed to a light pink color when he saw that the man had noticed him too. His eyes looked friendly, but also like they were speaking to him.

It was like his eyes whispered "have we met?" across the room.

Luke returned the friendly glint in his eye causing the man to gain courage to walk across the room over to Luke.

Luke couldn't process all of this, it was only seconds ago the room felt vacant and now the feeling had been replaced by the attractive grin the man he had never seen before showed off as he walked towards him.

His heart started beating uncontrollably and sweat had started to build up. The man was seconds away, walking to him. Not anyone else, him.

"Hey" Ashton started the conversation, "You seemed interested, or at least that's what it looked like from across the room"

Luke giggled lightly before responding, "You could say". The man chuckled lightly.

"I've never seen you around here before" Luke spoke again.

"I've never seen you around here either, I always come on Fridays. Decided to switch things up tonight though" The man replied.

"Oh.. What's your name?" Luke questioned.

"First name basis already?" The man teased.

"What else would I call you? It's not like you're my teacher or anything, I think first name basis would be very normal-"

"Hey you" The man suddenly interrupted Luke's small rant.

"Yes?" Luke replied.

"It was a joke" He smiled. Luke's face turned pink in embarrassment. Screw the joke, he felt like one.

"Ehehehe... oops?" Luke spoke timidly. The beauty of this man had just started to affect him making him a bit nervous.

Luke bit his lip and attempted to cover his face with his flimsy hands before Ashton stopped him.

It was like the world stopped the second Ashton held a grip on Luke's hand. Luke's body was confused but his head was in the stars.

"Ashton. My name is Ashton. And don't try to cover yourself, you look adorable when you blush" Ashton smirked internally knowing this would only make him blush further.

"What's your name?" Ashton continued to speak.

"L-Luke" Ashton smiled at the name. He thought to himself for a little, Luke, what a beautiful name for a beautiful boy.

"Well L-Luke what are you doing here?" Ashton teased. Luke just stuck his tongue out at him. "Jerk"

"Came here hoping to find somebody to love and looks like I just did, bye!" Luke looked somewhere else and began to walk away before Ashton grabbed his arm.

"Hey who's the jerk now?", Ashton said.

"I don't know probably around here somewhere, maybe you'll get lucky and find him" Luke continued to play around.

Ashton laughed. "Hey you stay, don't leave me", he warned.

"So even if I were dying I wouldn't be able to leave you?" Luke asked.

"Nope" Ashton shook his head.

The playful conversation really sparked. Every time Luke would say anything Ashton would counter him with a quick remark.

The rush of it felt the same as passing notes in secrecy.

Time passed so fast that by the time they started talking about themselves it was already 12:40 a.m.

Both boys decided they should head home and call it a night. They'd been here since early and it was around time they went home.

"Oh shit I forgot I don't have a ride home" Luke cussed at himself, Ashton accidentally hearing.

"I can take you home" Ashton suggested gesturing over to his care. Luke didn't want to bother Ashton, but he really had no other ride home, he took the bus here.

They both entered the car and laughed at the music choice on the radio. "Sorry about that, my sister loves country" He tried to brush it off but Luke persisted.

"Sister? How old is she?"

"Who are you to ask all the intense questions mister?" Ashton sassed.

"Are you not responding because you have something to hide?" Luke raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"Just let me drive" Ashton said before starting the engine and heading off to the address I had gave him.

Most of the ride was silent, but a comfortable silence. The radio kept the silence company, not making it completely silent. Occasionally, Ashton would look over at Luke and Luke would just blush.

Actually, Luke was pretty much blushing all the way home.

Luke was wonderstruck. The night had been the definition of sparkling, and neither of the boys wanted to let go.

It came time that they arrived at where Luke lived and Luke hesitated to leave the car.

"Luke... do you live alone?" Ashton asked, filling his head with plans.

"Yeah" Luke nodded before unbuckling his belt. Why Ashton asked had suddenly clicked in his head.

"Can you walk me inside?" Luke requested. Both wanted this.

"Of course"

Luke stepped off the car soon followed by Ashton. As they walked Ashton put his arm around Luke's waist. Luke was blushing so intensely it was almost embarrassing. His grip was pretty firm while Luke was like jelly.

They arrived to Luke's door and he unlocked it. "Thank you Ashton" Luke decided to let Ashton start everything. Ashton mumbled a small its my pleasure before a little silence struck.

Ashton got the cue and leaned forward closing his eyes. Luke was freaking out. It's what he wanted, it's what he expected. It. Was. Happening.

Luke got so nervous and began to shake slightly. He was going to make a fool of himself.

Before he could embarrass himself any further, Luke grabbed Ashton by his shirt collar and put his other arm around his shoulder and leaned in too, just faster.

Luke's lips connected with Ashton, and to say that they didn't feel euphoric was an understatement. Luke had been kissed before, but not kissed in the way he was with Ashton. Ashton was soft yet a little sensual, and it only lured Luke even more.

Ashton kissed with a passion and the smallest feeling of need, which was somehow the perfect blend for Luke. Luke's cheeks were as pink as ever, as he felt hot. As Luke and Ashton began to make out, the kiss shifted to a more sensual one. Tongues had been brought into the mix and hands started to roam everywhere.

Before it could go further, Luke smiled into the kiss. "Wanna come inside?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Ashton asked as Luke opened the door and walked backwards. Ashton kept his grip and his lips on Luke.

Luke was about to run into a table before Ashton took him somewhere else. Luke took control and grabbed Ashton by the hand before leading him to his bedroom.

Luke threw himself on the bed facing up. Ashton started to unbutton his shirt, but kept it on, before climbing on the bed on top of Luke. Ashton kissed Luke's neck and collarbone before moving up back to his lips. Luke moaned at the heavenly feeling and at the fact that he could feel Ashton's bulge right against his.

Ashton began to remove Luke's clothes as he kept kissing him. He finished before staring and keeping his eyes on him. "Gorgeous"

Luke blushed wanting to hide from Ashton. Ashton at last removed his own shirt and undid his pant's buttons. He took them completely off, leaving himself in his boxers. The only thing stopping from both of their cocks touching was Ashton's boxers.

Both of their breathing got harder and heavier as Luke slid his hand over Ashton's boxer-clad bulge, tightening his grip. Ashton moaned slightly, almost like a green light for Luke to go further. He gained a little bit of courage before slipping his hand onto Ashton's waistband.

He gripped even tighter than before and began to jerk him off. Ashton closed his eyes harshly and groaned as Luke continued the movement.

He then opened his eyes to see Luke with the most innocent eyes while his hand was in the most sinful place. "Fucking hell Luke"

Luke sat up and pushed Ashton down against the bed to switch places and gain control. He grabbed the waistband and slid Ashton's boxers completely off his legs before discarding them somewhere on the floor.

Luke grabbed the base of Ashton's cock before giving a small lick over the tip. Ashton was losing his mind, Luke looked so innocent. Luke placed his mouth tightly over Ashton's tip and sucked. At first Ashton just gripped the sheets because it felt so good having Luke's warm wet mouth around his throbbing dick, but later he moved his hands down Luke's back, almost massaging him.

Luke continued to just keep his mouth on Ashton's tip, swirling around him and occasionally licking over the slit. "Ah fuck Luke" Ashton moaned.

Ashton pulled Luke off and grabbed him by the hands to bring him up to straddle his lap. They kissed again as Luke sat on Ashton's cock. He grinding his hips a little making them both moan.

Luke continued to grind on Ashton as Ashton brought Luke lower onto him by pushing on the back of his neck with his large hand. Once he got at an approachable distance he attached his lips on Luke's neck sucking.

They both moaned at the friction and neck action. Ashton gripped one of Luke's thighs squeezing before moving more towards his cock. He grabbed it with desire and began to pump Luke.

"A-Ash" Luke let out a whimpery-moan.

"Ash, I want more... I want you" Luke begged as Ashton continued his pace on Luke's dick. He stroked him tightly and at a rapid speed. It was so overwhelming but Luke wanted more.

"You're going to have to be clearer, how do you want me?" Ashton teased going suddenly slower once he felt Luke shake slightly.

"I-I want you in me, I wanna feel you inside me" Luke pleaded. He had managed to get such a hot guy in bed with him and his patience was running low.

Ashton smirked flipping them again so he would be on top. Ashton spread Luke's legs open, moving so he would be directly in the middle of his legs. He lifted Luke's hips a little before pressing his dick against the rim of his hole. Luke anticipated what was to come because he hadn't done any of this in a long time.

"Wait shit I forgot, prep?" Ashton asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"I don't need it" Luke replied confidently.

"But you do, it'll hurt if you don't" Ashton continued. He didn't want to hurt him, in fact the opposite, Ashton just wanted to pleasure him.

"You don't have to, I-I kind of already did before going.." Luke admitting turning a brighter pink than anytime tonight. This seemed to turn Ashton on even more causing him to lower his body against Luke's chest so he was barely hovering over him. His elbows were rest on either side of Luke's neck.

He temporarily moved his left arm so he could realign himself with Luke.

With a gasp and a small moan, Ashton slowly pushed into the tight hole. It had been a while since he felt the feeling and it felt so good. He was midway through before he had to take deep breaths.

"Luke fuck" He cursed into Luke's ear in a small but in an aroused voice.

Luke on the other felt so full. There was so much to take in. His face turned to a pink in slight discomfort. To make himself feel better, he wrapped his arms around Ashton's shoulder holding him closer.

Ashton smiled at this and gave Luke a small kiss on the cheek.

Ashton entered him fully, and let himself sit for a bit before Luke was ready. "You can move now"

Ashton didn't need to be told twice as he began to make slow but harsh thrusts into Luke. Luke whimpered moving his hands to Ashton's shoulders. He held onto Ashton's back tightly. He closed his eyes as he held onto Ashton.

Ashton kissed Luke's neck lovingly as he continued his harsh thrust. Ashton grunted as he continued his pace in and out of Luke.

Luke moaned opening his legs wider so Ashton would be able to slide in him easily. Luke continued to hold Ashton as moans escaped. He felt so loved and he felt so good, this feeling couldn't be replaced by anything.

Ashton started to quicken his pace and accelerated his speed in Luke. Ashton could feel how Luke clenched around his cock at certain times making him jolt.

Ashton went faster and slammed in harder, causing Luke to dig his nails into Ashton's back. He scratched his back leaving faint but visible red marks. "Ashton oh fuck-" He moaned.

Ashton could feel himself getting closer. Not there yet, but closer. Luke was so warm, tight, and wet that anyone could melt under the feeling.

Ashton shifted positions slightly, and it caused Luke to moan louder than before. He had at last found his prostate and began to hit it again. Luke could control have expressions or actions as he felt Ashton hit it over and over again.

Luke's hands found their way to Ashton's hair gripping on it. Ashton groaned.

"Ashton I-I think I'm gonna cum" He whimpered holding on tightly and clenching around him.

"I think so too" Ashton's face was red as well from all his ramming into Luke's tiny hole.

Ashton made his final thrusts cumming deep into Luke's hole, not wanting to leave the heavenly feeling.

As Ashton stayed inside Luke could feel how his cock throbbed in him. The feeling of his throbbing and him still hitting his prostate became too much as he felt cum spurt from his cock. Both chests covered with Luke's cum, dirtying then both.

They both could care less though. The boys simply cared about the fact of what they had just done. They both just wanted to lay in each other's embrace at the moment.

And there they enjoyed the night as Luke laid on Ashton's chest. Ashton smirked at the blonde's soft snores before going off to bed himself.

~

Luke woke up in the middle of the night and freaked when he saw he was being held by someone else. He peaked at their face and realized it was Ashton, the person he went home with. When he realized this, he gently smiled and felt safe.

As he laid against his chest, he couldn't go back to bed. The lingering question kept him up. It was 2 a.m Luke checked his phone. Who does he love?

It was early to think about it, but it kept him up. The night had gone so perfectly he was thinking of going further with Ashton. If he wanted to that is.

As he laid against his chest only 2 sentences filled his mind.

'Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you.'


	10. dream a little dream of me - cashton (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealous ashton

As Calum dove himself deeper into the drinks in hand, all he could think about was his bandmate. He ached at the thought of him, but being drunk only made it feel worse. Made it feel so real.

He knew the feelings would go away when the drink would but he couldn't help but ache. This always happened. He always would end up thinking about him. It's not like anything would stem from it, they've been friends for so long. 

Not to mention, Ashton was straight, his experimental phase was over. Most importantly, Ashton currently was in an on and off thing with his ex Kay Kay so he wasn't exactly single.

"Fucking hell" He muttered under his breath as he watched Ashton take off the bandana he had brought back for a video. Why did his mind betray him?

All Calum could think about was that stupid smile, stupid biceps, stupid hair, stupid eyes, stupid face.

He shivered at the thought of Ashton rejecting him, and for that reason in particular he wouldn't let himself admit he liked him.

"Calum are you okay?" An almost sober Luke asked him. "You seem a little off"

"None of your business okay? I'm fucking fine" Calum groaned. He didn't mean to act rude to poor unsuspecting Luke but his own feelings pissed him off.

"I can tell something's wrong, you're not a bitch for no reason" Luke tried to stay as calm and understanding as possible. He took a breath knowing he shouldn't take any of his words to heart because he knew he didn't mean them.

"Fuck you" Calum pouted. His eyes were on the verge of tears. He was ready to breakdown. Ashton made him so sad and the drink only made it worse.

"Cal..." Luke pulled him in for a comforting hug as Calum sobbed on his chest. Luke didn't need to know a reason in order to hold him, he just hated seeing his best friend cry.

The tighter Luke held him, the harder he cried. Luke being the obvious boy he is didn't notice this.

Once Calum calmed down, he explained to Luke in the best way he could. Luke only felt sorry for him as he continued to hold him in his embrace. Luke loved cuddling Calum so it's not like he minded.

Ashton who was on his way to ask Calum for advice on what to do with his love life, found them both on the living room couch. Calum has a grip on Luke's waist as Luke stroked his hair. Luke had one of his arms around Calum. Ashton peeking from behind the wall quickly noticed Calum's tear stains.

Did Luke make him cry? His mind began to fuel with anger at the thought of Luke hurting Calum, before he thought of how Luke would never do that to his best friend. Ashton wished that could've been the answer but it was unrealistic.

Would it be worse for Luke to be the one who found him crying and decided to cuddle with him? It made Ashton wish he was the one who found him.

What if it's even worse? What if Luke is the only one Calum wanted to hold so he went to him? The thought of that made Ashton feel something unexplained. He could feel his body burn and his fists clench harder than he did at first when he saw them.

Stupid Luke, Ashton thought.

It was possible it only got to him because it was Luke but he had nothing against him. Luke could never mean any harm when it came to Calum.

He was only fueled with more jealousy when he saw Luke bend to whisper something in Calum's ear that made him giggle. Ashton wanted to scream when he saw the look Luke gave him, almost like he wanted to kiss his cheek.

Before he could do anything irrational he turned around to head back to his room. It was better this way, before one of the boys noticed he was creepily staring.

He reached him room and sat on the bed. Okay maybe he overreacted. Or not. He doesn't know.

His mind started to think of malicious things he could do to break the two apart. Maybe he could use an excuse to get Luke to run over to his room and then say false alarm.

Ashton decided he would go join them and act rationally so he began heading out the door. That is before he heard Calum laughing loudly.

He rolled his eyes knowing it was probably Luke saying something bullshit to amuse him but was more surprised when he saw he was talking to Michael.

Ashton couldn't distinguish what Michael was saying but from the way Calum was blushing he could tell it was something playful. Calum fidgeted with his hands and moved his feet around a lot.

All that 'jealousy' from before came flowing back to him like a bitch. He didn't even want to call it jealously, because it wasn't.

His face brightened when he saw Michael walk away. He went to the kitchen counter to grab a tissue and frowned when he went back to Calum after semi-wetting it. He cleaned his face up a little making sure the marks would go away.

Both Michael and Calum smiled and laughed as he did so. Ashton already knew Calum giggled whenever you touched or put anything on his face.

If Ashton didn't know any better, he'd think Calum was doing this on purpose.

Michael brought held Calum's waist before pulling him in for a hug. Calum said a couple of things Ashton couldn't make out before heading back to his room.

Calum now was in his room wondering what to do. The two boys told him it was going to be okay and that they'd help him move on and think of other solutions. But how would that work exactly?

He wished Ashton would stay on the back of his mind, because all the thoughts of him at the moment were overwhelming. He threw himself of the bed sighing, tears threatening to fall again. He blinked them away after hearing someone knock.

"Cal?" Ashton stood behind the door anticipating what would happen next. "Cal are you okay?"

Calum nodded before realizing Ashton couldn't see him. "Yes" he groaned.

"Are you sure?" Ashton tried again, hoping Calum would run to him and tell him everything. Ashton wished he'd tell him more than he did to Michael or Luke.

Ashton could picture it now, how Ashton would hold him tighter and how Calum would cuddle up him and call him the best and tell him how much he appreciates him. He could see it all, he could see it now.

"I'm perfectly fine" Calum muttered again. He wanted Ashton to walk away and leave him alone because his presence brought pain. The more he was around the more he was reminded how he could never have him.

Ashton sighed giving up. He turned to head back to his room before someone held onto his arm and spoke up.

"Don't go"

Ashton lifted his head to meet with the other person's eyes. They were Luke's, "Don't leave him".

"What?" Ashton asked confusingly.

"He needs you, don't leave him" Luke's eyes were sweet and gentle and it pissed Ashton off. Is that why Calum went to Luke?

"I'm so confused, what?" Ashton still couldn't make any sense of what Luke meant.

"Get in there and hold him you fuck" Luke let go of him before walking away. Ashton thought about it for a little before twisting the knob. His heart clenched at the sight of Calum curled up on the bed with a frown.

"I told you I was fine" Calum wanted to shout at him very badly. Ashton shook his head, "You don't look it".

Ashton thought about Luke's words. Did he really mean them?

Ashton reaching closer to Calum's bed before taking his shoes off and laying beside him. It felt awkward but he placed an arm around him.

Calum's heart was beating so fast and his heart only started to feel heavier. Ashton was making this so hard for him. So, so hard.

"A-Ash?" Calum spoke. He felt so small and he wanted to cry all over again. "Yeah?" Ashton asked happy he was at least speaking now.

"Can you get out?" He requested. Ashton felt hurt. Calum didn't want him here. He probably wanted someone like Luke or Michael. As Ashton stood up, Luke's words replayed in his head. He recalled how sincere Luke's eyes were.

'He needs you, don't leave him'

"I'm not going anywhere Calum" Ashton said stubbornly. He understood this isn't what Calum wanted but if Luke was right, Calum needed him. And if Calum needed him who was he to take it away?

"Please leave" Calum begged. It hurt Calum to have Ashton there. He was on the verge of telling Ashton the truth, and that would be the biggest mistake of his life.

"I'm not going anywhere"


	11. wildest dreams / style - lashton (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> top luke, bottom ash, ash pov, based on taylor swift's songs

And we did it again. Each time we met up, we would say it would be the last. But it never would be. Each time we'd have a huge fight and by the next day we'd already ran back to each other.

It was midnight and here we were in his car driving back to his place. I hadn't heard from him in a while, so the second I received his message I awoke and replied instantly.

I appreciated he at least had the nerve to drive to my house and pick me up.

I knew the second I heard my doorbell ring I should've told him to leave because I knew exactly where this would lead, but I just watch us go around and around each time.

He didn't say much when I opened the door but he did reach for my hand, I hesitantly let him hold it. He brought my hand closer up to his lips to place a kiss before letting it go and connecting his hand with mine. Our fingers intertwined slowly and firmly as I started to cuddle to his arm a little more. His presence felt so warm and safe, I loved being in his arms.

Luke lead me back to his car as we got in quietly.

It was a long drive back to his place that could either end beautifully or horribly. A choice between burning flames or paradise. Despite knowing the risk, I was willing to find out.

I bit my lip. I was hesitant to speak up. I wasn't sure if I even should. He seemed tense. I was confused as to why he hadn't been speaking or saying much to me this entire time. I was especially confused when he took a different turn heading to the freeway. I typically remembered roads and this wasn't the way to his home.

"Let's get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds" He spoke up after a couple minutes. I was a little relieved but also worried he'd drive to the middle of nowhere and murder me.  
"Okay" I agreed, wishing the same. I too, wanted to not worry whether the tabloids would see us out and about just trying to love each other.

Heaven couldn't help me now, especially since nothing lasted forever.

"How've you been?" I asked.

"I've been fine.." Luke muttered, focusing on the road. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You can't beg for me to come and then not talk to me. I want to talk to you Luke, you and I both know things aren't where they should be" I cautioned. A stupid pout started to form on my face.

He sighed, "I know"

Although he agreed, he continued to remain silent. There was no music, no talking, absolutely nothing, just pure silence.

Luke was never one for radios. The last time he listen to the radio he began to panic. He began to doubt himself and his decisions all because of his own song on the radio. He thought it was horrible and became ashamed. Ever since that occasion he's been traumatized and hasn't tried to listen again.

I was trying my best to keep my attention on the view outside the window but it was hard with no headlights on. It was even harder when my peripheral vision consisted of Luke shifting his wild eyes on me.

I knew he couldn't keep his eyes on the road. "Luke"

He hummed, "Mhm?" His hands were gripped tightly to the steering wheel, bringing my mind to other places.

How he would hold onto my hips as he would make love to me. How we would leave small bruises after holding tighter, approaching his high. I couldn't take my mind off how his nails would dig into my hips as he would whisper lustful sentences into my ear and bite my neck. I'd be his, and his only.

"I-Nevermind" I shrugged it off. He wouldn't respond even if I tried.

"I'm sorry" Luke apologized. He turned to look at me sincerely, it made me feel drowsy and sick. He looked so pure and beautiful. "What for?"

"Everything.. how we turned out. It isn't what we started as and I know it isn't what we had in mind. Ashton you're not just some late night fuck to me"

I felt relieved to hear the words but overwhelmed. Did he want to start something again? It didn't go right last time, what would make it go better this one?

"I wish you were mine"

"I could've been" I whispered.

"I know"

I let out a deep breath. I was regretting letting him pick me up, coming with him, and not rejecting him.

I was beginning to recall every single memory with him. All the things I knew I could never relive were playing over and over again like some sick joke. Like every time I'd wake up in his arms and I'd look up to see his stupid face snoring. All those stupid jokes he'd make during our stupid cliché late-night candlelit dinner dates. The way his stupid eyes sparkled when he saw me fall in love with the beautiful camellias he showed up to my house with. It was like someone was showing me one of the most heart-wrenching photo albums, and I hated it.

I gave up on attempting conversation with him as we both dazed off to some place else. My eyes were on the brink of tears staring off at the view but he didn't notice, or at least he pretended not to.

"We're almost here" He blurted, 5 minutes after the car became silent. I simply nodded in response.

I had nothing else to do at home but I'd much rather be doing nothing than be in this car with him right now.

He finally stopped the car, it seemed like we were almost in the middle of nowhere. "Come Ash"

"I-I don't know if I want to" I hesitated. I was unsure if I was making the right decision, I knew exactly where this would lead.

I didn't think much before exiting the car and looking at the grass. It wasn't too tall.

He tried to reach for my hand but I rejected. I was a little upset at him at the moment, and I didn't know if I was just being dramatic. He took the hint and continued walking. Luke kept walking forward even as we eyed the trespassing gate.

"Luke where are you taking me? This isn't- Is this even allowed? This is trespassing!" I stammered.

"Wouldn't be the first time we've broken the law together" He smirked but it only made my heart drop. It was the face I knew all too well.

"I mean it Luke this is the last time" I tried to come to my senses.

"That's what you say every time" His tone sounding like he was pissed off.

"Well geez I wonder why I keep saying it!"

"I want to be able to hold you in public Ash! I don't want to kiss you in the shadows!" he tried to reason in a frustrated voice. His voice sounded sorry, but also sounded like he wanted to cry.

"I'm not ready to be out yet Luke! And you're dating that girl anyways!" I was already starting to cry.

"That's all management! I don't love her! Never did! Hell I don't even like her!"

"Clearly explains why I caught you two fucking" I countered.

"You were upset at me and I was stressed! She came onto me!"

"She always comes onto you! And either way that's not an excuse! Why don't you tell her to fuck off?" This has turned into a full blown argument. We always did this, always.

"I know! I know!" He assented, putting his hands on the back of his neck.

"You say you know but you don't do anything to fix it! Why don't you try and actually fix it by being more patient with me?! Waiting until I'm actually ready maybe?" At this point, I had started yelling. Luke on the other hand, remained silent.

He got closer to me and I almost flinched thinking he'd hit me or start a fight but he didn't. He grabbed me, and held me close to his chest. I felt so warm, and safe again. But it hurt. His touch still stung badly. His touch felt sweet temporarily until it left it's burn marks internally. I knew loving him would leave me nowhere, like it always did.

I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. We were like two magnets, perfect puzzle pieces, glue and paper.

"Luke I want to go home, I don't want to see you right now" I tried to resist his touch, failing anyways. I was turning into a full-blown mess in his arms. Even though this was true, he continued to hold me. "I-I" Luke began.

He cut himself off and let go of his grip on me. "Just come with me please"

I shouldn't have, I really shouldn't have but I did. I went with him. I continued walking with him.

The area was grassy and silent. It was secluded and private, meaning we more than likely were trespassing.

The land became steeper and steeper and began to feel like a hill. When we were nearing the top we began to see a bench. For a secluded area, you'd expect there to be nothing there, but we found beautiful flowers and plants along with the old bench. Although it looked like the wood aged horribly along with the handles, it still looked stable. "This... is really pretty Luke"

"Yeah" he paused, "I wrote my last album up here".

"That must've been amazing" I commented. If I could, I'd bring my notebook here and write my day away. If I expressed to Luke how much I loved it maybe he'd bring me again.

But I shouldn't even be talking to Luke.

"Ashely showed me this place" Luke added. I didn't know who Ashely was, but I knew it made my heart shatter. I didn't care who Ashely was. It was probably some new girlfriend.

Luke noticed my face grow pale and continued,  
"She's was one of my co-writers for the album. She settled down in Jersey some guy and has kids now" he explained. He went to sit down and motioned for me to do it too.

"Oh" I vaguely replied still uninterested in this Ashely girl. "Luke, why did you bring me here?" I later added, figuring additional silence wouldn't do any of us good.

"I just thought we should talk, like you said things aren't where they should be" I didn't really feel a specific word. He really thought of me as more than his personal fuck toy?

"So.. what do you have to say?" I tried to continue.

"I'm sorry Ashton I really am. Before I didn't want to, but now I'm willing to wait. I don't care if I don't get to take you out in daylight or kiss you whenever I want but it's better than not having you at all. These past months have been so slow without you" He finally stopped talking and waited for me to speak.

"But- But I heard you've been out and about with some other girl" I took a moment to take a breath, "some other girl" I scoffed.

"What you heard is true but I...I can't stop thinking about you" He said sounding sure of himself. He stroked my shoulder, his beautiful blue eyes looking back at me waiting for my response.

"I've been there too a few times"

And with that he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. He brought me over to straddle his lap, kissing me like he would when we were together. He kissed and it felt like love again. He moved his hands to either sides of my hips gripping and squeezing tightly.

I cupped his cheeks as I remained entranced by the kiss. I began to grind down on him feeling his already hard member rub against mine. "Fuck Ash" He moaned breaking the kiss momentarily only to reattach them again.

He broke from the kiss again, to attach his lips to my neck. I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder. He began to suck leaving (at the moment) unnoticeable marks.

His hands moved everywhere around my body, touching everything with no shame. He grabbed it like it was his. And maybe for tonight, I'd be his again.

"Say you'll remember me" I said in between moans, "Standing next to you, staring at the sunset, like we used to"

Luke seemed confused at first but then smiled softly kissing me on the lips, "I'll remember you, I'll be damned if I don't"

Evaluating his response, I decided to say something again.

"Say you'll see me again if even if it's just in your wildest dreams" He paused. He let go of his grip slightly.

"Ashton Irwin you're already in my best dreams, wildest dreams, dirty dreams, all my dreams. If anything I'll be promising to keep you in them" He replied before beginning to remove my shirt.

"No one has to know what we do" I added.

"But they should, they should know you're mine" He growled. He wasn't angry though, just protective. He was always the jealous boyfriend in our relationship. Any man within a 50 feet radius of me with any romantic intentions or slight attraction towards me would be dead. He'd walk up to me and leave me a hickey on my neck or grope my ass to show them I was his. Sometimes it was embarrassing, but most times it was hot seeing him so protective of me.

I began to unbutton his shirt as he reached for my pant zipper. He pulled it down and threw it off to the floor. I almost forgot we were in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night.

He pulled down my boxers with necessity and greed as my dick was on full display for him. He didn't hesitate on grabbing it and beginning to stroke it. I'd never forget how talented those hands were.

He would use different paces and would move his hands with different movements. He knew I loved it because I was whimpering under his touch. "L-Luke I love it"

He smirked and continued to touch my sensitive areas. "You love it Ash?"

"Fuck yes I do" I bucked my hips to get more friction. Although I loved this and he could always make me cum from handjobs I wanted more. I wanted him in me. "Someone missed me"

"Don't be an ass Luke fuck me" I whined.

"So suddenly people who don't have sex are assholes?" He teased. He was messing around with me when I just wanted it to progress.

I removed his hands from my cock before kneeling in front of him and unbuckling his belt. I threw it off to the side before unbuttoning his pants and unzipping then. I brought both his pants and boxers off in one powerful tug.

There his cock laid against his stomach, as hard and as big as ever. Pre-cum was dripping from Luke's cock and I just wanted to lick it all up. I didn't want to waste a drop of it. I could practically see how it throbbed, ached for attention.

I hurried and put his dick in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the tip knowing it always drove him wild. He would always moan loudly every time I did that.

I licked over his slit and his reaction didn't disappoint. "Holy shit" He cursed shutting his eyes tightly groaning. His hands were in my hair.

I began to sink my mouth into him putting him all the way in, my nose touching his lower stomach. I could feel him in my throat but that didn't bother me because I loved pleasing him. I loved seeing him sweat during blowjobs or lose himself while fucking me.

Nothing was hotter than a merciless Luke thrusting into me at a harsh pace after 2 previous rounds. I loved how hands held my hips up in order to get a better angle. I loved the way Luke would groan as his head fell back. 

I loved seeing how his breath would become choppier as his veins began to pop out. I loved how his hair would stick to his forehead as a light layer of sweat would cover him. He was always so vocal during sex and it only made it more magical.

My ass would always feel so sore after but each time he'd nurse me back to health and always watch over me. He would lay with me and play whatever shows and movies I wanted until I felt better. I could tell he didn't feel bad, after all he caused this. Neither of us are complaining though.

Another thing I could vividly remember were how my moans would become uncontrollable and would fill the room. Luke was so bad but he does it so well.

But for now, here I was tightening my lips around his cock pushing myself down to my limit. I could feel the tip brush against my throat again.

"Ash, always so good at this" He moaned my name thrusting his hips in order to intensify the euphoric feeling.

After coating his dick enough, I stood up and straddled his lap again. I took his cock and lined it up with my hole. I moaned at the feeling of his long dick brushing against my desperate hole.

"I want you inside of me Luke" I begged.

He pushed in slightly before having me sit down on him. I felt so full as my face turned red and it was harder to breathe. It had been a while since we did this. I began to whimper.

I began rocking my hips against his making a smooth wave motion while his dick was still in me.

"Ashton I know this is a little late but we shouldn't do this here, cmon let's go home" Luke whispered. And a little too late too. Here I was riding his dick and now he was telling me to go home?

We snuck back to his car since we weren't fully clothed yet.

He went a little past the speed limit but we made it to his house. We didn't waste any time as we took this as a sign to undress. He led me to the bed I'be slept in way too many times.

I pushed him onto his bed as he laid there looking at my naked body admiringly. I began to join him by crawling into the bed on top of him.

"No more interruptions?" I asked jokingly.

"No more interruptions" He assured me grabbing onto my waist.

I lifted myself up a bit in order to line his cock with my hole in order to let him in. I sunk down and moaned. His face was scrunched up in pleasure.

I began to move before he stopped me. "Wait stop, you feel so good, if you move I'll cum right now"

I smirked at this continuing to rock my hips and fucking myself on his cock. It could always reach places my own fingers or anyone else ever could.

"A-Ash" He moaned as he began to pant. I loved seeing how I affected him. "You feel s-so good"

"Not too bad yourself" I laughed.

His chest began to huff as he cock began to throb in me. I could feel his begin to tremble slightly as he began to fuck back into me. "Fuck" He groaned.

He clenched his teeth and squeezed my thighs holding them tightly. He turned us, putting him on top and I knew this was where things would escalate.

He looked down to me, eyes locked on my with list. His curls starting to stick to his cheek and forehead. His back tensed and his arms stiffened.

He thrusted his hips to meet mine making the skin slapping audible. I began to moan loudly as he lowered himself more to bite my neck. He didn't stop at one or two but continued to leave marks across everywhere. I probably wouldn't be able to go outside at the amount of marks he was leaving. I kept moaning overwhelmed by the feeling of him everywhere.

"I-I'm gonna cum Ash" Were his last words before he released into me. It didn't stop him thought as he only moaned louder and began to thrust at a faster speed. He opened my legs even wider than before to allow himself more access.

"Oh my god Luke" I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders my nails scratching the top of his back. I knew I scratched him hard but I knew he loved it.

I could feel the cum making the skin slaps louder along with his increased pace. His chest was moving so fast and his breath was so uneven I was surprised he was still going at it.

"Ash"

"Yeah?"

He groaned as he continued thrusting into me. He finally opened his eyes after shutting them for a couple seconds. His eyes met mine, "I love you".

My heart jumped. That was the first time in a long time he'd said that to me.

"I love you too"

"Oh my god Ashton Irwin you're gonna make me cum again" He moaned reaching for my dick. He began to stroke me lightly.

"Again? I haven't even came once" I teased.

"Oh shush, you feel really good" Luke rolled his eyes.

"You too but I can actually control myself and not cum like an overly excited virgin" I continued to joke watching as the man shifted us slightly.

"Don't ruin the moment"

He reached down and kissed me. It involved a little tongue but it felt so romantic. He kissed me like I mattered, like he loved me, like all he said was true.

I had already wanted to cum but this made everything feel so much more intense. I began to whimper as my dick began to leak.

"Luke oh my god" I practically screamed as he began to stroke me harshly. My dick felt so sensitive and this didn't help.

"I'm gonna cum again" He hid his face in between my collarbone. He sucked harshly as he let go into me again. After a couple seconds he stopped his movement.

He rested on me careful not to crush me. "So that just happened" I laughed awkwardly.

"I meant it though Ash, all of it" He blushed. I blushed too.

"I love you" He admired me.

"I love you too" I said it back, and I meant it completely.

"So let's do this"

"Let's do this"


	12. groupie love - malum (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> top michael, michael's in a band

I watched Michael strum his guitar with a certain look in his eye. A look of passion, you could say. I knew he loved what he did and how he wouldn't trade it for the world.

He sat on a small stool, focusing and being precise with the strings as his band member sung into the microphone. If you knew Michael well, you'd know that he was trying his best not to mess up. He loved performing for large audiences and audiences in general but hated messing up. Even the smallest unnoticeable mistakes were huge let downs.

But don't get me wrong, though I do love watching him here from the bar, I wished more than anything that I could be sitting next to him or at the front of the stage. He was currently playing a spontaneous gig at a local club in town. The minute his fans got word of this, they crowded and appeared almost instantly. I had started at the front but ended at the back in a matter of minutes. He warned me to not let myself become too visible to fans so I didn't put up a fight against them when they arrived. The last time the fans had noticed me they attacked me and made me out to be some leech only around Michael purely for money and fame.

When Michael found out he went crazy and scolded the fans on Twitter, and then made me feel better by taking me out to Disneyland and going on every ride with me.

He had hundreds, or even worse thousands, of crazed fans that thought they had a chance in taking him home with them. Michael was scared that another jealous fan would go crazy on me for me being the actual person he takes home and do something bad to me.

I loved him and everything, but fame was really a downfall to being with him. It's so hard sometimes with a star when you have to share him with everybody.

It felt so bittersweet swinging to the beat even if it was in the smallest manner possible and in between drinks. Although stardom made loving him taste bitter at times, nothing could replace the feeling of knowing what he was thinking of every time he looked up at the crowd.

When I first met Michael he was in a darker place. His passion for music was slowly decreasing day by day and music lost a lot of its significance. I don't even know if I was meant to hear, but a couple days ago he was talking to one of his friends over the phone in the living room, while he thought I was asleep. He talked about how he had a new motivation to sing and write. He talked about who he was doing it all for, and that's what left me wonderstruck.

He was doing it all for me.

He finished his set and began to pack his things backstage before coming out ready to dance. The minute he came out he was bombarded by friends and onlookers. I loved watching him living it up with the people who meant a lot to him, but it also saddened me. I wish I could've partied with him too, or at least have one dance. I understood why I couldn't though, and I was going to respect that.

I watched as women would throw their arms around him and grind onto him. I watched as they took him into the crowd and kissed his neck. To avoid doing anything irrational, I focused on my drink and began talking to the bartender. He was sweet, he understood, and he was nice to talk to.

"I'm not trying to make your boyfriend seem like a bad person but he clearly doesn't mind if you're here or not, you should head home before you see something you don't want to see" The bartender warned as he prepared a drink for the guy seated next to me.

"Yeah" I sighed.

I pulled out my phone and called up an uber to drive me home. He was right, this was only going to escalate and I would see things I didn't want to see.

It's not like we were exclusive and official anyways, even though I dreamed we were.

I left the guy a hefty tip muttering a 'thanks goodnight' before heading out. I waited outside checking if the car was on it's way. Once it was in sight, I headed towards the car and right when I was about to enter the vehicle a hand grabbed my wrist. "Where are you going?"

It was Michael. I didn't know if should have felt relieved or upset that he was here. I didn't know if the fact he escaped the crowd to see where I was going or the fact he noticed I was gone should have made me feel seen or cared for.

"I'm heading home" I muttered.

"Why?" Michael asked confused.

I wanted to tell him I couldn't stand watching other girls touch him and him just let them. He was enjoying himself and having fun while I was bored out of my mind and filled with jealousy.

"There's nothing for me here, at least not tonight" I replied before heading to open the door again.

"I'll give that driver 200 for driving here if you come back inside" He tried to convince me by kissing my neck. Although I wanted to act a little more petty, I did want to see the driver's reaction.

I sighed and reluctantly agreed, "Fine"

Michael peeped in the car handing the guy an extra 100 because he felt like it. He explained to the driver how I didn't need the ride anymore and apologized for the inconvenience.

At first the guy was angry but his face brightened at the sight of 300 dollars. They had basically been gifted to him simply for driving a small distance.

"You didn't have to do that" I smiled before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. His face turned red before letting out a small school-girl giggle.

"I didn't have to but I also didn't want you to leave" He reassured me.

"C'mon let's get back in there and actually have some fun" He grabbed my hand and started heading back inside.

I was already drunk and he knew that but nonetheless he passed me another drink. At first I hesitated not wanting some huge hangover, but I also knew my body could practically handle gallons of alcohol and recover in hours so I drank happily.

He brought me to the dance floor, keeping me close to him. I swung my hips as he held onto me. We both laughed like the crazy drunks we were and began to kiss. The longer we made out the more eyes would watch us. We certainly didn't expect to have gained a small audience cheering us on as we enjoyed ourselves.

We pulled away from the kiss for a second when one of Michael's friend butted in to steal him for a moment. I giggled watching him disappear as someone tapped on my back. "Hey"

"You're awfully cute, wanna dance?" A tall blonde asked with a nervous smile.

"Sure" I giggled before we started making weird dance moves. He laughed at my dance moves so I playfully pushed him. I guess he must've taken it as flirting because he pulled me against his torso and sunk his teeth into my neck. I couldn't process much but I was surprised, and shockingly turned on. He sucked on my neck, so in response I brushed my ass against his crotch. He brought his hand to my waist and I let him explore my body. His touch felt so sensual and I wanted more.

I wasn't really in the right state of mind to distinguish what was wrong and what was right so I let it happen. It felt good anyways.

One thing I did know was that it wasn't good that Michael was sending death glares my direction.

"I don't know who you are or why you're all up on my boyfriend but get lost" Michael angrily walked up to us, scaring him off. The poor guy seemed so friendly that I felt bad.

That's when it hit me, he called me his boyfriend. I felt my stomach turn and my face flush for a second before feeling the alcohol take over me again.

"Why so mean Michael?"

"Mean? I was just taking back what's mine" He tried to reason.

"You're talking about me like I'm an object" I frowned. "You're not" he frowned, sounding apologetic.

"Let's go home now" Michael glowered.

"You just paid some random guy 300 dollars to not take me home just to stay here for 30 more minutes?" I pouted feeling bad he paid so much money on me. I hated when he spent money on me, I had my own money to spend. Despite this, I wasn't quite in the mood for partying anyways. We sneaked out of the crowd and quickly left the scene to find a taxi.

We got home rather quickly and when we did Michael shut the door with a loud bang, later cringing when he remember how the neighbors always complained over loud noises.

"Oops" He giggled. "I feel gross" He complained smelling his shirt and huffing his breath.

"Then go shower" I threw myself on the bed ready to snuggle and fall asleep. All the dancing and drinking had me tired.

"Wanna join?" He winked before taking off his shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room.

"Too tired" I groaned before he gave me a 'suit yourself' look. I bit my lip and smiled to myself, happy that at the end of the day I was the one who got to take him home.

I began to recall how close we danced tonight and how the stranger touched me. The thought made me feel horny. Especially the thought of Michael naked only a door away made blood rush to my cock. 

My breath hitched as my dick became noticeable through my pants. I palmed myself before making the decision that I desperately wanted him to touch me.

I quickly got undressed and opened the door quietly so he wouldn't notice too quickly. My eyes widened when I heard small groans coming from the shower. He was jerking off while moaning my name, if that didn't reassure the fact that I wanted him to fuck me, I don't know what will.

I didn't know if he hadn't noticed I was watching or just didn't care. I watched him stroke his cock and let his head fall back.

"Mikey?" I slid the glass door making him turn around.

"Fucking finally you decided to join" He was quick to grab my hips and bring him closer. Our dicks rubbed against each other as he pulled me in for a kiss. I put my arms around his shoulders as he kept his on my waist.

His hands explored my body not being afraid or hesitant to touch my ass and hips. My body fit perfectly in his hands, almost like it was built for him.

"What? You want my groupie love?" I teased giving flashing him a cheeky smile.

"You're so much to me than a groupie Cal and I'd show you that but I'm horny and drunk, you're horny and drunk, and we're in a shower"

I playfully hit his shoulder and called him a dork before laughing.

The water was fairly hot so the room started to feel steamy and the glass started to fog up. "Do you want me to bend over for you?"

He shook his head no before speaking up, "I wanna see your face while I fuck you"

I whined at his words and bit his neck. I could tell we both were getting desperate so when he motioned for me to jump, I jumped. He caught me and kept his hands on my upper thigh so I wouldn't fall.

"Hurry" I moaned.

"Babe my hands are a little occupied" He joked.

"Right" A blush crept on my face as I grabbed his dick and positioned it against my hole.

Michael lowered me down little by little until he could push himself in. When he finally got in, I whined and pressed against him. It hurt as always, but I never liked prep, all I really needed was some getting used to.

"You feel so good Cal like always" He groaned closing his eyes. Once the pain simmered down, I told him to keep going.

He moved us so my back would be against the wall. He kept his hands underneath my ass as he began to thrust into me slowly. The feeling felt so good but overwhelming, I didn't know if it was the setting or if it was the fact we were drunk off our minds. All I knew was that I wanted him to keep going.

"Feels really good Michael" I moaned before burying my face in his neck and leaving some hickies.

My cock was aching and before I went to touch myself Michael wrapped his hand around my cock and started stroking slowly. I moaned and my whined at the slow pace he was using. I began to thrust my hip impatiently accidentally fucking back onto Michael. He took the hint and began to hold my dick firmer and jerk me off faster.

"You're so tight around me, feel like heaven" Michael moaned continuing his pace on both my cock and my ass.

As he thrusted mercilessly into me, my arms tightened around his shoulder and found their way to his hair. I pulled his hair tightly emitting moans from this. I seemed to have done something right because he began to thrust with more passion and force.

With each new thrust, he hit a complete different angle. One angle stood out in particular almost making me melt in his embrace as he hit my prostate dead-on. "Oh my god"

I wanted to scream. Everything felt much lighter and I could feel my orgasm approaching.

My head fell back against the wall and he took this as an opportunity to bite my collarbone. He smirked knowing he had found the perfect spot and continued slamming into me.

We both knew I wasn't going to last much longer so he continued to pound into me. It took only a couple more thrusts before the euphoric sensation took over my body and left me shaking.

"Michael fuck fuck fuck" I cussed as cum shot from my bare dick. I rode out my orgasm slightly flinching at his touch because of how sensitive I felt.

"I love watching you when you cum" He commented with a smirk, "It's so fucking hot"

"You haven't cum yet" I commented between pants and gasps for air.

"Suck me off" He demanded so I quickly got on my knees. I grabbed his cock and licked the underside before sucking on the sides. I loved how reacted by thrusting into my mouth and holding onto my hair for support.

"You're so good with your mouth Cal" He groaned looking down to see his cock halfway in my mouth. I hollowed my cheeks around his length.

His cock was bright pink and his breathing was becoming more uneven, I could tell he wasn't going to last very long. "Cum all over my face" I begged as he lost control over his facial expressions.

I brought my mouth off and began to work him with my hand. I brought my tongue to his slit and licked over it, and I could've sworn I heard him whimper.

He took control and slid his cock right back into my mouth before grabbing my head and fucking into my mouth. He helplessly thrusted as moans filled the air. "Your mouth is so good Calum" I wanted to display a smug look on my face but due to the cock running in and out of it I was unable to portray any other look but lust.

It wasn't long before he pulled out and unloaded all over my face. With a finger I brought I dipped my finger into the small pool on my cheek and tasted him. "So fucking hot" He groaned looking at the finger in my mouth as he stroked every last drop of cum out.

I stood up and tried walking over to the shampoo before wincing in pain. Michael laughed at my limp walking over to me picking me up bridal style. "We should probably take a bath, you're in no condition to be standing right now"

"No duh your dick was just up my ass without proper lube or prep" I sassed in his arms.

"Don't get all sassy on me now, you like it like that" He walked to the bathtub and sat on the edge with me on his lap.

"I do"

As I straddled him, he turned the water to a relaxing temperature I gave him a light peck on the cheek. I was he wasn't an asshole that left me to take care of myself after we fucked.

Once we got settled in the water, I rested on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Next show you'll be on the side stage, I don't want you out there with the screaming fans, you deserve a closer look at me"

"What if I don't want to see your face?" I joked.

"Deal with it" He stick his tongue at me.

"Screaming fans causing migraines I swear, you're gonna ruin your ears if you're out there with them every time" He said petting my hair before placing a small kiss. I smiled at that.

"I'm sorry about earlier babe it's just having him all over you, had me acting irate" He apologized.

"It's okay I was a little jealous too"

"No more making each other jealous or letting other people touch us okay?"

"So this is becoming exclusive?"

"Well I don't want anyone else on you so yeah.. only if you're fine with that"

"Took you forever to ask dork"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, looking surprised.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed I'm like crazy about you?" I pointed out and he looked at me dumbfounded.

"Well then how about we make things official then?"

"What about the fans?" I asked worried he wouldn't want them to know.

"What about them?" He asked pretending like they didn't matter. I knew what my decision would be.

"I would love to be your boyfriend" I gave him a peck on the lips before he let out a happy yes. He peppered tons of kisses at my response.

I could get used to this.


	13. speak now - cashton (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> top ash, bottom cal
> 
> i desperately need to clarify this: this chapter came off so misogynistic now that i'm reading it again. i'm embarassed this is gross. anyways, if you wear no makeup or lots of makeup that's literally 100% okay. i don't care and no one else should and if they do that's just people being too bored with themselves to go pick fights with hotter people <3 this was meant to follow the song but misogyny whether it be internalized or not isn't cute or cool so don't or else you can lick my dirty shoes

No one could believe it, the date of Ashton's wedding actually arrived. The honestly forgettable hookup that took place 5 months ago turned into an engagement, which had plans to turn into a marriage.

Everyone thought she was just a bombass lay Ashton wanted to keep around for a couple more weeks until he found someone who was worthy of a relationship, but besides that absolutely nothing more than that. But of course that was proven wrong the minute she showed everyone the huge diamond ring on her finger.

Everyone (and by everyone I mean everyone) expected them both to call it quits a month or two before the wedding date but no. It happened, or more so it's happening.

Even a fool could see it, they were not in love. It was extremely obvious that they weren't getting married for any normal reasons someone would want to get married for. They wasn't any love or even the tiniest sliver of genuine non-appearance based attraction between the two and it was obvious.

And because of Ashton's horrible ability to make rational decisions, here Calum stood behind a curtain ready to witness one historic tragedy.

Since day one, Ashton's bride-to-be was never fond of his friends (particularly Calum) because she had found them intimidating, hence her threatening to call off the wedding if she laid her eyes on Calum anytime throughout her 'big' day.

What went through Ashton's mind when he actually listened to her and uninvited Calum we'll never know, but to state the obvious Calum was extremely pissed off. Calum was extremely offended that Ashton chose a good fuck over his lifelong best friend without any sort of explanation or apology.

What happened to bros before hoes?

When the news of Calum's un-invitation spread, Michael and Luke were one of the many extremely outraged. They actually didn't believe him until Calum showed them the text. Because of this, during the wedding rehearsals they made sure to leave a secret backdoor open for Calum to sneak in through. Of course they didn't want to leave one of the main doors open because:

1\. You can't sneak through the main entrance because that's just... no

2\. Someone would catch Calum waltzing in uninvited

3\. Someone could just re-lock it

4\. It wasn't as thrilling as sneaking in through a secret door

And if anything got Luke and Michael's blood boiling as much as Ashton uninviting Calum from the wedding did, it was the fact that Calum was infatuated with the man. They hadn't suspected a single thing until Calum came crying drunk to them about how he loved Ashton.

Not that they weren't upset beforehand but that really fueled their fire.

To Calum's surprise the boys were actually very supported of #teamcashton and reacted very positively. The second they learned of Calum's feelings the boys began plotting almost instantly. It was their sworn duty to stop Ashton from rotting away with some bimbo.

The plan was extremely simple, Calum would just sneak in, wait for the right time to intervene and then spill his heart out to Ashton in front of everybody. Definitely do-able.

The first part went pretty smoothly actually, there was no issue with Calum sneaking through the forgotten door Michael and Luke had left open for him.

For a couple of seconds Calum thought he had been caught because he heard a loud voice scolding someone. He had frozen and turned to find Ashton's fiancée yelling at a crying bridesmaid. If that wasn't enough to catch his eye, it was the ridiculous pastry shaped dress she was wearing.

The bridesmaid didn't hold back on any sobs before storming out of the room with an insult,

"I hope Ashton will see you for who you really are, a lousy 5 dollar whore!"

Calum was going to hell for smirking at that.

Calum wasn't going to claim to know everything, but something he did know was that Ashton never wanted a large wedding with hundreds of people sitting lifelessly really only there for the food.

Ashton always wanted a small and humbling wedding, and let's just say this was anything but humbling.

Once Calum snuck into the actual room where it was taking place, Calum eyed the divide between her snotty little family all dressed in pastel and Ashton's side of the family. Ashton's mom, Anne, was sat next to the boys wearing the most insincere smile he's ever seen. Calum hasn't seen that expression on her face since the release of 'English Love Affair'.

Luckily for Anne and literally anybody else, that's where Calum would save the day. He'd swoop in and steal Ashton in order to stop him from ruining his own future.

Calum found his way to the back of the crowd and got himself a comfortable seat with a good view of the altar. He figured since this was near the exit it was his best bet in case things went wrong.

Right when he thought everything was going according to plan, he noticed one of the fiancées relatives eyeing him with a suspicious glint in their eyes. Calum took note of this before muttering a quick "shit" under his breath and excusing himself from his seat. He walked towards the direction of the bathroom heading into a door and waiting until the lady focused on something else.

It wasn't the ideal spot to watch a wedding through but Calum didn't have any choice. He was going to have to sneak into a curtain. He had to act quick and hurry before he caught more eyes.

And of course he did, but luckily they had been his own friends as they encouraged him with a thumbs up and a smile.

Anne appeared visibly confused before Luke explained the entire story in a low voice. At first she looked disgusted, but then her frown warmed up into a proud smile. Anne ruffled Luke's hair and brought him in for a big hug pulling Michael, Sierra, and Crystal in it too.

Unless Calum was horrible at body signals, he knew she approved of the plan. Even if it included stopping her son's wedding.

Fond gestures were exchanged by relatives on both sides, there being more of the fiancée's due to the large family.

Calum felt a little guilty for crashing something supposedly beautiful, but he knew he had to do it before Ashton was stuck married with someone he didn't actually love.

That's where they stood now. The organ started to play, quick reminder that this was happening.

(But let's just ignore the fact that the organ sounds like it's playing a death note)

The first to go down the aisle was Ashton which was actually due to him being late. Even his best man who he had ended up being his fiancée's brother (it made no sense but everyone in the crowd went along it) was already there.

Calum scoffed and rolled his eyes, quietly though he didn't want to be caught. He started to rethink everything that led up to this moment. Ashton was the asshole who got himself in this complicated situation why should Calum have to drag him out?

Luke and Michael kept a straight face when Ashton arrived to his spot and waved at them. They hadn't even waved back, and that made Calum smile for some odd reason. He felt sick for finding pleasure in that.

The music continued and Calum's anxiety only grew by the second because of course he had to stop a 300 something people wedding. Count on fate to put Calum in this sort of position. He didn't even get a proper seat, but instead a tiny view through a rip in the curtain.

The minute she arrived into the room and started walking down the aisle Calum wanted to gag. She was all dolled up with her huge dress holding onto her father's arm, whom was wearing lavish clothing and a guilty expression. She wore whorish red lipstick, foundation that was stacked on her face as if she had to use the entire bottle, and apparently the entire mascara tube on her lashes but Ashton's content expression didn't change. Her brows were also a little too dark but at this point Calum was just being nitpicky.

Okay maybe she didn't look bad at all. Maybe Calum was just jealous that she was marrying the guy he was into. Like really jealous.

Although her beautiful appearance was something indisputable, the fact that she strutted down the aisle like a pageant queen was off-putting.

This is a wedding woman, not a catwalk.

As much as he could try and convince himself and the people around him that he wanted this, Calum knew Ashton would never succeed. Calum knew Ashton didn't want this, but the hard part was figuring out what Ashton did want.

There she stood on the altar wearing a beautiful smile and letting out a small snicker. Ashton shot back a what Calum would've sworn was guilty smile.

And if it wasn't? What if Ashton was actually happy?

As Calum was starting to overthink the preacher interrupted his thoughts,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony, which is commended of St. Paul to be an honorable estate, instituted of God and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or carelessly, but reverently, joyfully and in the love of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined"

Ashton visibly gulped, later trying to cover it up with a nervous smile. Calum could sense the doubt in Ashton, he knew him all too well. And that's all it took for Calum to be reassured.

The preacher kept a professional tone before asking, "Who gives this bride to this Groom in marriage?"

The fiancée's father replied with an 'I do' before placing his daughters hand in Ashton's and then heading to sit next to his wife.

"Jesus Christ Reminds us, that at the beginning the Creator made us male and female, and said, For this cause a man shall leave his father and mother and shall cleave to his wife; and the two shall become one flesh,

God loved us, and created us to love others. Our lives find completion only as we love and are loved in return. Together, we can become what we could never be separately. Marriage is of God,

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails,

Both will come today desiring to be united in this sacred relationship"

Calum groaned, he knew it was coming soon. His hands became clammy and sweat started to build up. He practiced thousands of times with the boys but nothing could've prepared him for this.

"Let us pray"

"O' Almighty God you have created us all in the image of Love, the image of Yourself. Bless now these two who stand before you. Guide them in your wisdom, shine your light upon them, that as they journey through this life together they will walk as bearers of your Truth. Amen"

Ashton's fiancée set aside her bouquet of beautiful ivory roses and calla-lilys.

"Please join hands" The preacher requested to further move on with the ceremony.

"Before we partake witness in the matrimonial vows, we must set aside one thing"

His fiancée rolled her eyes wanting to move along with this.

Calum was about to throw himself out the window or claw his way through the walls and run away, because there's no way he could do this. But he did promise and Ashton was his best friend.

Calum loosened his tie before taking a couple of deep breaths to stabilize.

If this goes horribly, it goes horribly.

"Before we continue with the vows, would there be anyone who objects?"

The crowd remained silent. No one said a word before the preacher spoke again,

"Speak now or forever hold your peace"

And that was Calum's cue. He stepped out from the curtains with shaking hands, all eyes on him. Family members from both families gasped (some in relief others in horror).

"I-I" Calum stuttered momentarily before remembering why he was here in the first place. And that's all it took for him to regain his confidence, "I do"

Calum jumping in out of nowhere caught Ashton off guard and made his heart drop. He couldn't believe was was in front of him, much less what was actually happening.

Deep down Ashton was thankful, but of course that's definitely something he would never say out loud.

"Don't say a single vow, you need to hear me out"

"Ashton I love you, Luke and Michael and all of our friends do too. None of us want you to do this. We know you Ashton and this isn't you"

"One minute she was just a girl you fucked"

The preacher's mouth gaped along with a couple of parents in the room before Calum muttered a small sorry.

"The next she was the woman you were engaged to.. You're going too fast and too reckless with this and you're going to regret it. You don't love her Ash, I know you don't"

"I'm the one who can make you laugh when you're about to cry and even when all you need is a stupid dad joke, I know all your favorite songs and you always tell me about your dreams. Fuck it we're already living one dream together, another wouldn't hurt"

Calum took a moment to think of what next to say before continuing,

"You're my best friend but you mean so much more to me than that. Don't do this Ashton"

"You wanted your spouse to understand you, I do. You wanted your spouse to meet your mom and your siblings. You wanted your mom to approve of her, you wanted her to play soccer so she could play with Harry, you wanted your wife to be a great listener and a good influence so Lauren could look up to her"

"Hell does she even know who Lauren and Harry are?"

"You didn't invite your own best friend to your wedding. You're not acting like yourself. She doesn't even like any of your friends, is that really the girl you want to marry?"

Ashton looked down in shame, "No.. it's not".

The almost bride-to-be practically laughed at his words butting in,

"Don't you get it Calum? I already knew about your pathetic little infatuation with Ashton! I didn't invite you because I knew you would pull something like this! You can't get drunk and cry about your sad little feelings towards Ashton and how he just forgot all about you while I was a room away and not expect me to know"

"You... cried?" Ashton's expression softened to one of guilt hoping it wasn't true. That was the opposite of what was supposed to happen.

All of this was one huge misunderstanding. Trying to cover his feelings for his male best friend by marrying a woman never sound like a good idea originally. But seeing how it affected Calum, it was possibly one of the worst ideas to ever pop into any brain ever.

"She's not wrong about Calum being upset Ashton. It's true that he came crying to us because he had been left in the shadows by his supposed friend that was someone else in a matter of weeks" Michael continued, "What's unfortunately still true is that you chose her over him. And that's really fucked up"

Ashton felt like the world's biggest jerk. He hadn't even meant to hurt him but he did it anyways. He was surprised that Calum didn't hate his guts because he should have. Hell, he hates himself too right now. Calum should have just let him rot with her.

"It's not too late to make the right choice" Calum joined in. His eyes weren't begging, his eyes weren't desperate, they were soft and accepting. "I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me"

The room went silent. Not even whispers were being passed around anymore. Everyone just wanted to see what was going to happen next.

"I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor"

Calum, Michael, Luke, and practically all of Ashton's family sighed in relief, glad Ashton made the right choice. Calum smiled widely before waving them all a goodbye. Ashton ran out to the back to get rid of his uncomfortable outfit leaving his ex fiancée speechless.

It didn't take Ashton long to find comfier clothes to change into. He's beyond relieved and beyond ecstatic for what's about to come. He also felt super guilty but determined to make things right.

Calum zoomed out of the building and met Ashton where he said he would.

Ashton took Calum by surprise with a big tight hug,

"I'm so sorry Calum, I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now" Ashton tightened his grip but in a good way. Calum could feel the love in hug and that's all he needed to forgive him. To know it was genuine.

"You're an idiot I hope you know that, but I wasn't going to let you make a big mistake" Calum broke the hug to meet Ashton's forgetful expression.

"You were right about everything you said in there Cal but there was one thing you seemed to miss"

Calum raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"You were the soccer player I always thought of for Harry. You were the great listener and example I wanted for Lauren. You're the person my mom approves of and loves. You're the one who understands me"

Calum had never looked so awestruck before in his life. It was the words he never knew he longed to hear, but loved when he did. Calum didn't even think the words in love was strong enough to describe how he felt in this moment.

"I don't want to make excuses for anything but you never mentioned liking guys or wanting to try with a guy ever in the time I've known you so I was hopeless. I knew being in love with you wouldn't get me in anywhere so I came up with the shittiest idea ever. I completely understand it was a dick move on both you and her and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you and put my feelings in the way of our friendship"

"I owe you and her both an apology because it was wrong. I shouldn't have done that and I'd do anything to go back to skip all this drama and just make you mine instead. Who knows, maybe this could've been our wedding instead"

Calum chuckled, "I'm not one for big weddings and I don't go so quick"

"Okay well we can have a small wedding just me you and the boys, our close friends, and family how does that sound?" Ashton suggested. "And we could have it whenever it feels right for us both"

"Sounds perfect" Calum blushed at the thought of being married to Ashton.

"God I really want to kiss you" Ashton admitted.

Both boys went immediately silent before Ashton laughed nervously, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Kind of" Calum giggled, "But you can y'know"

Ashton's eyes met Calum's before his gaze averted to his lips. This was the moment both of them have dreamed of for years. The mere action of Ashton's lips touching Calum's and loving each other made their stomachs turn.

Although it was a small gesture of love that would only last for a couple of seconds, both of them didn't treat it like so. They want this badly, and they have for years.

Silence overtook the scenery with only birds in the background chirping, guests talking as they exited the church, and their beating hearts.

They made eye contact once more, as both eyes seemed to be in conversation with each other. It was a small action of reassurance between them both encouraging Calum to bring his hand to Ashton's cheek.

Calum's eyes fluttered shut as Ashton leaned in. Ashton's hands found themselves at Calum's hips rubbing his thumb pads on the bottom of his button up.

At first both lips moved without a single care for the world until it shifted to one perfectly synchronized movement. Calum was the first to break away from the kiss to take a breath as Ashton smiled into his lips.

Calum quickly returned back to Ashton's lips like an addict runs back to their hypnotic venom. Ashton, in a rush of dominance, pushed Calum against the wall of the church and placed both of his forearms on either side of Calum's head.

Calum, overtaken wave of lust, tugged at Ashton's shirt and slipped his tongue into Ashton's mouth making what started as an innocent gesture turn into a sinful action. Calum wrapped his arms around Ashton's head, one hand tugging on his hair.

Ashton's body was pressed against Calum's, grinding slowly feeling each other's growing crotches. Calum moaned at the friction between their clothed members.

Ashton pulled away panting before taking in the sight before him,

"We need to go home"

Calum nodded way too quickly before rushing to his car and unlocking it. "Your place or mine?" He asked getting into the seat and fastening his seat belt.

"Yours"

Calum was about to suggest going to a hotel before he recalled how his roommate was out of town this weekend. He'd never been more grateful in his life.

They arrived to Calum's house in record time and surprisingly fully clothed. Ashton kept eye fucking Calum the entire ride but both boys managed to keep themselves together.

The front door slammed against the wall wide open without any sort of remorse since both of the boys' minds were in completely different places.

This didn't go unnoticed as it woke Duke up from his regular dog slumber. Duke didn't bother though seeing as his owner was clearly busy with hands in places they probably shouldn't have been and his teeth in Calum's neck. Duke just peacefully trotted away and hid somewhere he wouldn't witness his dad balls deep in his practically almost second owner.

"Hey Duke" Ashton greeted the puppy with the cutest smile. Calum rolled his eyes before saving the image in his mind. It was adorable, two of the things he loved bonding beautifully.

Before he could get too caught up in the fluff of the moment Calum coughed as if to regain Ashton's attention. Ashton caught on to Calum smirking before going back to making out against the wall.

Calum tried gaining dominance in the kiss but every single time Ashton would counter his attempt.

They had wasted years of their lives already and had no intent on wasting anymore.

Ashton was quick to slide his shirt off and throw it somewhere in the bedroom. Frankly neither of them really cared the location of where it ended up, only that it was off.

Calum did the same unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt before throwing himself back on the bed. Ashton joined him lowering himself on Calum gifting kisses to his neck.

Calum responded with small moans and his hands caressing Ashton's back. It felt so delicate but so sinful at the same time. It was so beautiful but also so sexual.

"I'm so glad you came Cal" Ashton randomly commented.

"I haven't yet"

Ashton gave him an annoyed look before rolling his eyes, "I meant the wedding asshole"

"Hey I'm the asshole who saved your future" Calum corrected.

"You're right" Ashton agreed, his eyes returning to their previous lustful state.

Calum fell right back in too as he playfully pointed his finger on Ashton's chest, "I think I deserve a reward don't I?"

"You do" Ashton took a moment to appreciate the view in front of him. He loved looking at Calum in his most vulnerable moment, it reminded him how only he got to see him like this. "What does the pretty boy want?"

"I don't want to be the only naked one" Calum pouted.

"You're not naked, still got these on and they're bothering me" Ashton tugged on the boxers.

Calum grabbed the waistband and pulled them off with ease. He threw them to the floor and spread his legs for Ashton to see. "Now I am"

"I can definitely see that" Ashton's mouth practically watered.

Ashton massaged Calum's legs until he felt Calum was no longer tensing up. He watched as Calum visibly relaxed and let go. "What do you want pretty boy?" Ashton asked.

"I want you to eat me out" Calum begged as his cock throbbed against his stomach.

"I don't think this is a good position for this baby boy, you know what you should do?"

Calum hummed in response before Ashton replied,

"You should sit on my face" Ashton suggested.

The idea of his tongue inside of Calum as he sat on him made Ashton grow incredibly harder than he was before. He rubbed over his own clothed cock groaning. He had to put Calum first though, that was his priority.

Calum did as told and positioned himself with either of his legs touching the sides of Ashton's head.

Calum couldn't see but could feel how Ashton smirked against him before having his tongue lick around the rim teasingly. Licking everywhere but where Calum needed desperately.

"A-Ash just get to it please" He begged.

Ashton heard this and stuck the tip on his tongue in slightly before pressing in. Calum let out of a small gasp due to the lack of warning.

Ashton's hands continued to explore Calum's body as they reached his dick. He began to give it a couple of strokes before running his finger across the small slit. Calum shook lightly before regaining stability.

"It feels really good" Ashton took this as a compliment and continued to stroke Calum. He let his tongue free to explore on its own the beauty that is Calum, making his presence known wherever he could reach.

Calum let out a small whine in reaction when Ashton stroked him a little harder and his tongue brushed along something pleasurable. They both knew whatever Ashton just found, he needed to find again.

It was a small search again between Ashton's tongue and Calum's hole until he found the same spot that made Calum whine. He dug his tongue deeper to touch the spot again making Calum shake and attempt to close his legs.

Calum wasn't close to his release and that's what drove him crazy. He loved the feeling but it felt like it was far from over. He didn't mind that though.

Ashton pulled out and took a breath, Calum taking his spot beside him. Ashton panted hard since after all he spent a lot of time without taking any breaths or breaks.

"That felt really good but I know something that'll feel better" Calum teased hovering over Ashton's legs. Calum unbuttoned and unzipped Ashton's pants before tugging them off along with his boxers forcefully. It was a beautiful sight to see Ashton's cock spring against his stomach.

Calum looked wonderstruck, almost like if he had been in a trance. He had never felt as much temptation over anything else in his lifetime like he wanted this.

Calum got straight to it placing his mouth on Ashton's cock licking all around him. He placed his other hands on his balls to massage them causing Ashton to groan. Calum smirked at this knowing that instead of Ashton's ex-fiancée touching him right now it was him. And that made him real proud.

Calum finally began to bob his head on Ashton's cock. Ashton reacted perfectly watching Calum with his own mouth agape. Ashton watched as Calum swallowed his cock right into his mouth without struggle, almost like if he'd done this before. Hell, it seemed like he'd done it more than once.

Calum pulled off and spit onto Ashton's dick before stroking him at a fast pace and wiping his mouth. Ashton thought that the sight in front of him was the most perfect sight he could have ever witnessed and that he would never want anybody else again.

"You're really good at this Cal" Ashton praised as Calum kept his hand on his cock.

"Only the best for you"

Calum lifted his legs and straddled Ashton placing his lips on Ashton's. Ashton still felt that rush of excitement and happiness when he kissed Calum and he loved it. It added meaning to everything they were doing and would do in the future.

Ashton took this as an opportunity for his wandering hands to make their way to Calum's ass. He rubbed his fingers over the hole teasingly before slipping only a small portion in.

Ashton smirked against the kiss when Calum clenched around his fingers as a sign for him to continue. Ashton slid his finger deeper into Calum earning a small moan. "Add another"

Ashton listened and pushed another finger. Both fingers were now knuckle deep into Calum thrusting slowly. Calum arched his back in surprise at how big the fingers would feel. Calum's cock was rubbing against Ashton and to say it didn't feel good would be a lie.

Calum tried to control his moans but failed to as small whimpers escaped through the kiss. Calum kept one hand against Ashton's chest as they continued to kiss and rub against each other erotically.

"Just fuck me already" Calum whined getting impatient at Ashton's finger teasing.

"Are you sure you're prepped enough?" Ashton asked genuinely because he hadn't even had his fingers up there for a while.

"Let me find out the hard way" Calum desperately whined. Ashton still thought it was too early to progress into actual fucking so to assure himself and quicken the process he began to vigorously thrust his fingers.

He moved them at such a violet speed Calum cheek's turned red, overwhelmed by the feeling.

"Do you have lube?" Ashton questioned pulling his fingers out of Calum's hole.

"Course I do"

"Why?" Ashton pried. He didn't really need a reason but he just loved getting on Calum's nerves.

"Just because.... I don't owe you anything explanations" Calum scowled and Ashton responded with a laugh. "Where?"

"Closet bottom drawer" Calum pointed at the closet horizontally located beside the bed.

"Aww scared mommy will find it?" Ashton playfully pouted. Calum rolled his eyes and sat up and glared at Ashton with annoyance.

"Do you want to be thrown out of my house or do you wanna fuck?"

"Fine, fine" Ashton raising both hands surrendering even though he knew it was a joke and there was no way in hell Calum would pass an opportunity like this up.

Ashton stood up quickly to search for the lube. It didn't take long as it was in the exact place Calum said it would be.

Ashton opened the lid squeezing a generous amount in his hand. Using the generous amount of lube he poured, he stroked his cock preparing it for Calum.

"So how are we doing this?" He asked eyeing Calum from where he was standing.

"Can I ride you?" Calum questioned but it sounded more like a want to Ashton. And who was Ashton to deny Calum that sort of pleasure?

Ashton nodded throwing himself on the bed and giving Calum time to make his way onto Ashton's lap.

Calum straddled Ashton, his hand gripping Ashton's cock to align each other properly. After he did this, Calum sunk down on Ashton's cost, breathing harshly.

It took some getting used to but when he did he began to rock his hips. Ashton let out a small groan in response placing his hands on Calum's hips in encouragement.

"Oh god" Calum moaned, his head falling back eyes closing in pleasure. Ashton made sure to capture the image in his mind before intertwining one of Calum's free hands with one of this own.

Calum opened his eyes and looked down at Ashton who also appeared very blissed out. Calum continued rolling his hips lowering himself to attack Ashton's neck with hickies.

He sensually bit the soft neck sucking to create a lasting purple bruise. Ashton groaned in response because fuck Calum was hot and his neck was probably his weakness.

Ashton brought his hand to Calum's cheek guiding him to his face to bring them in for a kiss. Calum slipped his tongue exploring every bit of Ashton's mouth.

Ashton returned his hands to Calum's hips giving them a push as the speed increased and both of them began to pant harder.

"I love you" Ashton broke the kiss to find Calum with in a lustful haze. Calum's eyes fluttered almost like he was approaching his orgasm.

Ashton didn't want this though because he wanted this to last for as long as possible.

"I love you t-too" Calum responded in breaths, probably still trying to process what was happen.

Ashton pulled out of Calum causing the man to whine before sitting up and turning Calum around. Calum was now on his fours, ass completely faced towards Ashton. He didn't mind this thought as he pushed back hoping Ashton would get the signal that he needed action, and he needed it soon.

Ashton didn't take long as he did slide into Calum effortlessly in a swift movement. His hands gripped Calum's ass mercilessly as he pounded into Ashton. The man's body was covered in a light layer of sweat as he clenched his teeth.

With each thrust he seemed to please Calum's needs more and more. The more he thrusted the louder Calum reacted. "Fuck" Calum cursed holding the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"You're so much better than her, had no idea what I was thinking" Ashton said in between pants not even thinking anymore. The only thing he could register at the moment was how good Calum felt around his dick.

Calum let out small whimpers, which God help Ashton because that was possibly the hottest sound ever.

"I'm close" Ashton groaned. Ashton slid his hand underneath Calum and took a hold of his dick. He stroked at a slow pace before matching the speed of his thrusts.

Calum felt pleasure everywhere to the point where he couldn't even moan. He bit onto the sheets to hold back from screaming and disrupting the neighbors. "Ashton ah" Calum practically screamed before shoving his face in the sheets.

Ashton gave a couple more pushes before letting go and cumming inside of Calum with a moan. His cock throbbed and filled Calum and the mere thought of Ashton made Calum cum all over Ashton's hand.

Ashton pulled out of Calum bringing his tired body close to him. He let out a quiet yawn before burying his face in Ashton's chest.

Ashton tempted by the warmth closed his eyes, falling asleep. Ashton was sure they'd figure this out when they wake up.

And they definitely totally didn't scar Michael and Luke when they barged into Calum's house uninvited during round 2.


	14. housewife - lashton (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem bottom luke, jealous ash, top ash

Ashton was in a horrible mood. It had been such a long day at work for him that if he didn't blow off steam in the next couple of minutes he'd lose his mind.

First, his alarm didn't go off this morning making him late to work, next he got yelled at by his boss in front of everyone in the office, then someone spilled coffee all over his white shirt so he had to go home to change it, and to top it all off he had to deal with a flat tire on the way home.

He was incredibly close to punching a hole in the wall. He had more than enough money to pay for the repairs, making the idea sound extremely tempting.

He did contemplate it momentarily before deciding not to. He was supposed to be a good influence for his kids and what type of father would he be to teach their kids that breaking things after a bad day is okay?

He unlocked the front door as usual to find the house in silence. Well, almost complete silence. He found his husband snuggled on the couch watching his soap operas. Luke quickly took notice of Ashton asking, "Hi honey, how was work today?"

"Terrible" Ashton sighed, loosening his work tie and unbuttoning his shirt a bit.

"What happened?" Luke pouted, standing up and grabbing the remote control to lower the volume. Ashton eyed Luke's long legs as Luke went back to lay on the couch. He felt himself harden at the length of Luke's shorts and how they were riding up.

"Work stuff" Ashton replied mindlessly. He couldn't bother thinking about all that previous work stuff anymore.

Not when his husband was in front of him looking extremely perfect and fuckable. The shorts clung onto his ass so well, but could never compare to how the silky shaved legs themselves looked.

Ashton's mind only went to how beautiful Luke would look under him. How prettily Luke would moan his name under his touch.

Luke took note of Ashton's staring and held back a smirk. "Why don't you come relax on the couch with me?" Luke suggested.

Ashton knew what Luke was playing, and he was perfectly fine with it.

Ashton took a seat next to Luke on the couch looking at his husband's blue eyes. Ashton's breath hitched when Luke placed his hand on his upper thigh, massaging him lightly.

"Today I went to visit Calum, he really liked my shorts" Luke covered his grin by looking at the tv. He loved it when Ashton was jealous, he loved how rough and harsh he'd get.

"Is that so?" Ashton breathed out. He knew Luke wasn't stupid enough to cheat on him so he didn't feel too worried about Calum. What did worry him was the thoughts Calum could be imagining about Luke.

The last thing Ashton wanted was to know Calum was thinking about Luke in tiny little shorts with his hands down in his pants.

"He offered me a massage" Luke said in a cocky tone. Right before Ashton was going to respond he continued, "I had to think about it for a little before I made my decision"

"Why didn't you?" Ashton wondered.

"Oh I did" Luke nonchalantly responded, letting his hand ride up to Ashton's crotch. Ashton grew under his touch, letting out a shaky breath when Luke tightened his grip.

"Cuddle with me, can't wait to find out what happens next" Luke played innocent, referring to his soap operas

Ashton laid on the couch holding Luke in front of him. Ashton was bubbling with anger and jealousy at the thought of Calum's hands all over Luke.

"Tell me where he touched you Luke" Ashton whispered into Luke's ear as Luke's ass pressed against Ashton's clothed cock. Ashton rested his hand on Luke's waist holding him securely.

"Calum massaged my legs, my back, my chest, my stomach" Luke pushed his ass back against Ashton, letting out a small noise.

"He wanted to touch my ass but I didn't let him, I let him know it was for you and you only"

Ashton smirked at the thought of Luke saying no to Calum, but also wanted to growl at the thought of any hands besides his own touching Luke's bare body.

"Good" Ashton praised Luke's actions. His hand inched further down Luke's waist slipping his hand into Luke's shorts and panties.

Luke opened his mouth but Ashton shut him up by kissing him. Luke moaned against the kiss as Ashton stroked him. "It feels so good Ash"

Ashton flicked his thumb over Luke's slit emitting those precious moans he wanted from Luke. "Who's hands do you like better Luke? Tell me who" Ashton whispered between leaving kisses on Luke's neck.

"Y-Yours-Always yours" Luke bucked his hips against Ashton's hand wanting more.

Luke whined when Ashton removed his hand but took it as an opportunity to take it further. He sat up encouraging Ashton to do the same and straddled himself on Ashton's lap, but instead facing the tv.

Luke's ass was on full display for Ashton to feel and see. Ashton couldn't imagine anything sexier than the view in front of him. Only he and he himself got to come home to this (and cum in general).

Ashton gave him a light spank before squeezing the ass he adored so much in front of him. Luke moaned, grinding down on Ashton catching them both off guard. Ashton let out a loud groan before thrusting his clothed length back against Luke.

"Ashton please" Luke begged.

"Please what?" Ashton thrusted against Luke again. Luke let out a whimper in response wanting more.

"Please fuck me"

Ashton didn't waste anytime after hearing his husband's words. He quickly lowered his pants and underwear. Luke lifted himself to strip down from his shorts.

"Red?" Ashton pointed out the color of the panties Luke had been wearing.

"It's your favorite" Luke shrugged with a smile.

"Fuck yeah it's my favorite" Ashton stroked his dick at the sight in front of him.

"Don't do that" Luke warned stripping from his panties and throwing them to the side.

"Don't do what?" Ashton raised an eyebrow.

"Don't touch yourself if you have me here to do that for you"

If Ashton really wanted to and was just a couple years younger, he swore he could've came to those words and those words only.

Luke quickly dropped to his knees and saw Ashton's cock in all of its glory. He kissed and sucked on the skin surrounding anywhere but his dick, making Ashton impatient. All he needed was some good relief, it wasn't such an impossible thing to ask for was it?

Luke noticed how Ashton thrusted his hips into the air, aching for action."Someone's desperate" Luke commented.

"Suck my dick already" Ashton rolled his eyes first at how long Luke was taking but then at how heavenly Luke's mouth felt. Luke kept his mouth on the tip, sucking on it like if it were some sort of lollipop.

"Fuck" Ashton cursed, trying to get himself together. Luke continued to suck on the tip as his hands worked on massaging Ashton's balls.

Luke continued to fake a look of innocence that was driving Ashton insane. Luke kept eye contact with Ashton as he sucked on the red tip. Luke sucked with motivation and need, almost like if his life was depending on it.

Ashton grabbed Luke's hair and decided he had enough of the teasing. He sunk Luke's head lower on his cock, causing deep groans to escape from his lips.

Both of them couldn't take it any much longer they wanted- no needed to fuck.

Luke quickly got up and straddled Ashton in the same position as earlier, ass for him to see. "Just put it in please" Luke whimpered.

"Are you sure?" Ashton asked sounding concerned. Hed never been a bottom before but the idea of sticking something big up there without anything to prepare you for it sounded like you were asking for pain.

"I swear to god Ashton if you don't put your dick in me ri-" Luke was complaining before Ashton slid himself halfway into Luke.

Luke felt so tight that if Ashton continued without taking deep breaths and accommodating to the pleasure he was sure he'd cum in a couple of seconds. "Happy?"

"Y-Yeah now fu-fuck me please" Luke begged.

Ashton didn't listen to Luke, continuing to breathe in and out. Once he didn't feel like a 15 year old who was about to bust from a single touch, he completely pushed into Luke.

"You take forever" Luke complained. Ashton pulled out to push in in one swift movement, making both men moan.

"Do you want me to cum fast?"

"I don't care how many times you cum just hurry up and do something!"

Before Ashton could make a joke about both of them acting like an old married couple, Luke lifted himself off Ashton and repositioned himself to face him.

"Hello there" Ashton cheekily greeted Luke.

"You suck at sex, the only sexy thing about you is your body" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Watch your mouth it's my dick you're sticking up your ass"

"Could you be anymore blunt?" Luke grabbed Ashton's cock before positioning it against his hole.

"Now you're the one taking forever" Ashton complained.

"You want me to go ask Calum to fuck me instead? I will do it" Luke threatened sinking down on him. Ashton grit his teeth at the thought of Luke and Calum having sex.

Ashton fucked back onto Luke causing him to reach deeper than usual into him. Luke moaned leaving his mouth wide open as Ashton threw his head back.

"Mm it feels so good inside me" Luke pressed a hand against Ashton's chest who still had his button up on.

Luke took his own shirt off before unbuttoning Ashton's shirt. He didn't take it off only because he loved the sight of Ashton with an unbuttoned shirt.

Ashton placed his hands on Luke's hips helping Luke bounce on his lap. "Ashton!" Luke almost screamed when he hit the perfect angle.

"Still want to fuck Calum?" Ashton asked thrusting into Luke's body. Luke's back arched and Luke almost fell onto Ashton's chest.

"N-No I only want you, I love your cock" Luke yelped, his fists holding tightly on Ashton's unbuttoned shirt.

Ashton continued to push and bounce Luke as he continued to talk, "I bet Calum can't fuck you like this"

"He can't" Luke closed his eyes at the overwhelming feeling. "He w-won't"

"Wanna tell me why that's so?" Ashton loved the sight in front of him. Luke's throbbing cock was bouncing along with his body and Luke's face was all scrunched up in pleasure.

"Because I'm y-yours not h-his"

Ashton pulled out and Luke whined. "Stand up and bend over the couch"

Luke quickly complied just wanting to have Ashton's cock inside of him again. Ashton didn't waste any time before inserting himself into Luke with need and force.

"Mmm I'm gonna cum soon, your cock feels so good inside of me" Luke cried out. His face was red and he could barely even keep his eyes open.

"You look so pretty like this, so pretty when you're about to fall apart under me"

Luke was shaking at this point, he could feel his orgasm coming and it was coming strong. Ashton was holding on so tightly onto his hips and thrusting like it was the last time, and he couldn't contain it anymore.

"A-Ash I'm gonna- fuck" He screamed out. He clenched around Ashton as he released all over the couch.

"Fucking hell Luke you're gonna make me cum" Ashton panted out.

"Then cum" Luke pushed his face down on a couch pillow biting onto it. Ashton groaned at the sight and gave a couple of harsher thrusts before finally busting inside of Luke.

He continued thrusting inside until he physically couldn't anymore. Pulling out of Luke he fell to the side of the couch, Luke following soon after.

"That was so good" Ashton commented.

"I was starting to think you were getting bored of me" Luke shyly admitted avoiding eye contact.

"Bored of you? I could never" Ashton reassured Luke kissing his forehead. "I'll always love whatever your pretty ass gives me"

"Do you mean that? Are you sure you'll never get tired of me?" Luke voiced his insecurity. It was one of his greatest fears, his husband leaving him for someone better looking and younger.

"If what you're trying to get at is if I'll ever leave you for a 20 year old save your breath, I don't want anyone but you and it's been that way for years" Ashton smiled. Luke blushed but nodded happily.

"Just make sure I'm the only one you're giving anything to.. I don't want you getting touched by anyone who isn't me"

"Calum gives really good massages though"

"Do I need to show you again who's the better one?" Ashton joked.

"Maybe" Luke placed a kiss on Ashton's lips but before anything could become too heated again they heard the door open.

"Hey da- What the fuck!"


End file.
